Tudo Acontece em La Couleur
by Donna Black
Summary: UA. La Couleur, um cabaré. Péché, uma bebida que deixa qualquer homem impetuoso. Cortesãs, as mais belas de Paris. No ano de 1917, James, Sirius e Remus se apaixonam por três mulheres que trabalham em La Couleur e deverão provar lhes o amor verdadeiro.
1. Trailer

**Tudo Acontece em La Couleur **

**Capítulo Um- Trailer**

**Paris, a cidade da paixão...**

- Ora, não me diga que está apaixonado pela cortesã.

- Não seja idiota.

**... a cidade do glamour...**

- Jóias, muitas jóias, minha querida Lily.

- Dinheiro, você quer dizer.

**... onde belas mulheres ganham a vida facilmente...**

- Você não sabe sobre mim!

- Você é uma cortesã qualquer. É apenas paga para fazer o que você faz de melhor!

**... deixando os homens hipenotizados.**

- Dançe pra mim. _Agora._

- Por que eu o faria?

- ESTOU LHE PAGANDO, SUA VADIA!

**Porém, três homens se apaixonam...**

- Frank, eu quero aquela ruiva pra mim.

- Pague-a.

- Você não entendeu. Eu quero ela _só_ pra mim.

**... as cortesãs irão ceder-lhes.**

- Remus, eu não posso fazer isso! Os homens me pagam por uma noite e você vem dizer que quer todas as noites comigo?

- Eu te amo. E OLHE NA MINHA CARA E DIGA QUE TAMBÉM NÃO ME AMA!

- Eu não posso.

**Por causa de todos os Péchés...**

- Dahlem, que diabos você coloca nessa bebida?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Seja o que for, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Isso deixa qualquer homem louco.

**Tudo acontece em La Couleur.**

- No que você está pensando?

- Em me entregar de vez, James.

**La Couleur.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

N/A: Longfic nova ;DD Porque eu já estou acabando de escrever Essa Ruiva e eu não consigo ficar sem estar escrevendo uma fic e tal. o.o

Olha, eu espero que ela seja bem aceita, pois é uma fic nc-17 :B Mas se não for, eu tiro ela do ar ;D

Tive a idéia depois de assistir Moulin Rouge (clássico) e Cabaret, um filme dos anos 70. E eu achei fotos lindas pra fazer a capa :D E quando eu aprender mexer no photoshop como qualquer pessoa dotada de uma capacidade mínima, eu posto aqui ;D

Bom, acho que é isso!

Muito obrigada a todos!

Beijos,

Júlia.


	2. Paris e Péchés, 1917

**Capítulo Dois- Paris e Péchés, 1917**

A cidade mais luxuosa da Europa brilhava. Não apenas pelas luzes de outdoors, mas também pelos diamantes que as mulheres carregavam em seus pescoços, braços e dedos. Andavam com os rostos pintadíssmos, saltos enormes, unhas postiças e decotes. Este último chamava atenção da maioria dos homens, que todos os dias, à noite, se dirigiam a um lugar que, para muitos, era sagrado.La Couleur era um bordel de sucesso. Conhecido por ter as melhores bebidas da Europa, atraìa os amantes de álcool para o lugar e trazia algumas garçonetes que trabalhavam lá. Algumas eram dançarinas, outras, optavam por ser cortesãs, para aumentar os lucros mensais.

O dono do bordel se chamava Ulisses Potter. Entretanto, ele falecera logo após a inauguração de seu feito. Deixara todos os seus bens para seu único filho, James Potter. Um jovem forte, que, por muitas vezes, dormira com as próprias empregadas de seu cabaré. E, apesar de ser um jovem, ele sabia bem como lidar com os negócios.

De primeira, notou a bebida que fazia mais sucesso. Péché era seu nome. A bebida era feita de água ardente, açúcar, raspadas de morango e o ingrediente mais importante era secreto, pois este dava o gosto viciante à bebida. A única pessoa que conhecia o ingrediente secreto era Rafaella Dahlem, uma das garçonetes cortesãs do La Couleur.

Mesmo sendo dono do local, ele se considerava o maior consumidor de Péchés. Nunca soubera o ingrediente e por vezes tentara arrancar o segredo de Dahlem, que se negava a dizer.

- Por Deus, Rafaella!

- Não.- Respondia a loira, calmamente.

- Esse é a minha La Couleur, Dahlem. E eu preciso saber o que você serve para os nossos clientes!

- Eu não vou falar nada! E não se preocupe.- Ela acrescentou rapidamente.- Não é nada proibido ou algo assim.

A curiosidade que James sentia de saber o que era usado nos Péchés era enorme. Afinal, ele já havia notado que todos os homens que freqüentavam o La Couleurs, após beberem o Péché, surtavam. Queriam qualquer cortesã e seriam capazes de pagarem-nas muito dinheiro. E as cortesãs eram capazes de nem cobrar.

Não se recordava do que havia feito no dia em que resolvera provar a bebida. Acordou no quarto de luxo, ao lado de Rafaella. Tinha arranhões por todo o seu corpo e um gosto na boca. Um gosto que não sabia ao certo dizer o que era. Alguma fruta misturada com açúcar, que de tão doce, causava queimação na garganta. E muitas vezes já havia ameaçado Rafaella, dizendo que a iria expulsar do La Couleur se ela não lhe revelasse a fórmula da bebida. Mas a loira se recusava. E James não tinha coragem de expulsá-la, teria quase um prejuízo total de lucros. E tudo que ele não queria nessa vida era perder dinheiro, dinheiro que deveria pertencer ao seu pai.

Rafaella era alemã e não só chamava atenção dos homens pelo seu leve sotaque, como também pelos seus longos cabelos loiros, seus olhos azuis acizentados e suas curvas muito bem desenhadas.

James sabia que Dahlem fazia muitos homens surtarem, ao ponto de pagarem fortunas por uma noite com a loira. Então, colocava a moça em shows individuais e lhe dizia que ela deveria cobrar o dobro.

- Algum cliente hoje?- James lhe perguntava.

- Sim... acho que ele é novo por aqui.

- Quem?

- Aquele lá.- Rafaella apontou para o homem que bebia um Péché no balcão.

- É, nunca tinha o visto. Vá lá e faça-o pagar o dobro. Você sabe que pode.

- É. Talvez o faça pagar três vezes mais. Nada que alguns drinques de Péchés não resolvam.

James sorriu. Sabia que Dahlem era capaz de fazer os homens pagarem absurdos por ela. Ele mesmo já passara noites com a loira e afirmava que ela era uma das melhores, se não era a melhor. Porém, James não podia afirmar isso com certeza absoluta. Pois ele não provara uma das mulheres do La Couleur. Somente uma. Lilian Evans, mais conhecida como Lily, um apelido carinhoso dado por Rafaella. Lily chamava atenção pelo verde excessivo de seus olhos. Tinha um belo rosto e cabelos ruivos.

James sempre teve uma atração muito forte por Lilian. Tão forte que muitas vezes achava estar gostando dela. Mas rapidamente tirava esse pensamento da cabeça e tentava pensar que era apenas um desejo sexual, levando em conta os dotes da ruiva. Por muitas vezes a tentou levar para cama, inutilmente.

- Pago-lhe o dobro.- Ele falava, enquanto a jogava contra parede.

- Eu não sou uma cortesã. Apenas sirvo Péchés e vinhos aqui.

- Sabe que eu posso expulsar você, não é?

- Não o faria. Não sou uma prostituta, mas sem mim aqui você perderia mais de 60 por cento de sua clientela aqui.

James sabia disso. Por isso, nunca tentara nada que Lilian não quisesse. Um passo em falso, e perderia muito do seu lucro. Por isso, se limitava às outras dançarinas. Mas quem ele realmente desejava era a ruiva.

Ele vivia sugerindo para Lilian que ela virasse uma das cortesãs, afinal, aquilo era um cabaré. Mas ele sempre recebia um não como resposta. A ruiva trabalhava lá por necessidades financeiras. Seu pai a aceitara apenas como garçonete, de muito bom grado, pois gostava muito de Lilian, que, aliás, era uma das poucas apenas garçonetes por alií. E, no fundo, James ficava satisfeito com esse emprego. Afinal, se a ruiva não fosse dele, também não seria de mais ninguém.

* * *

- James! James!- Uma cortesã corria desajeitadamente,tropeçando, por causa de seu salto quinze.- JAMES! 

- Não grite, Emmeline.

- Há uma briga! Dois homens loucos! Você precisa ir lá, ninguém consegue separá-los.

James foi até o salão de apresentação a fim de apartar a briga dos homens, que provavelmente deviam ter bebido o Péché em excesso. Quando chegou lá, viu um dos homens socar o outro, que caíra para trás. Junto com mais três clientes que estavam no lugar, conseguiu separar os dois.

- Isso não é lugar para essas coisas!- Disse o homem.- Peguem suas coisas e se dirijam à saída.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum.- Um dos homens respondeu.- Vim aqui pela fama que as mulheres têm e não vou sair até uma delas dormir comigo!

Antes que James respondesse, o outro homem pegou seu chapéu e se retirou do lugar. Logo que ele foi embora, a música continuou a tocar, as dançarinas a dançar e as garçonetes a servir.

- Desculpe.- Murmurou o homem.- Não sei o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem. Quantos Péchés você bebeu?

- Uns seis.

- Não tome mais de quatro. Você pode perder a cabeça de vez. Falo por experiência própria.

- Obrigado. Afinal, o que você coloca nessa bebida?

- Eu? Nada. Não sou eu quem prepara os Péchés.

- E quem seria?

- Rafaella Dahlem.

- Ela é uma mulher fácil?- James confirmou com a cabeça.- Ótimo. O que ela coloca na bebida?

- Não tenho idéia. É um segredo. Todos tentam descobrir, mas Dahlem não abre a boca.

- Péché... tem um gosto diferente. Algo exótico, afrodisíaco. Nunca havia experimentado nada assim.

- Nem eu. Na primeira vez que provei, perdi o controle, claro. Assim como você. Por isso nunca beba mais de quatro.

- Ok. Obrigada.

- A propósito, James Potter, prazer.- James apertou a mão do homem.

- Já ouvi falar muito no senhor. Aliás, toda França já.

- Meu pai que fez tudo, eu apenas levo os créditos.- James passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.- Como você disse que se chamava mesmo?

- Não disse. Sirius Black, prazer.

Sem saber o por quê, James sentiu uma confiança ao encarar aquele homem e teve uma leve impressão de que não esqueceria aquele nome tão cedo. Sirius Black.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora. Mas é que eu realmente estive estudando muito. Sete recuperações, de novo. E é uma merda, porque eu só estudo e só me fodo. Mas aí eu descobri que é problema psicológico e agora estou tomando remédio contra a ansiedade... mas tudo bem, já estou acustumada com essas drogas mesmo. 

Meus mais brados e sinceros agradecimentos à Luuh Potter, Kagome-LilyE,Missy.-.Goldy, Rafa (sim sua loira gatxinha, Rafaella Dahlem é em tua homenagem ;D te amo.), Jô (êêê! falei contigo no msn :D curte bandas legais, moça), Kitsune, Thaty, Florynha (nhaaam, eu não conhecia esse teu lado ein Flora!), Lina, Tainá, Camiiilla e Tahh Black.

Simplismente AMO os reviews de vocês x)

E agradeço também à Gween Black que betou essa birosca.

Beijos em todos,

Júlia.


	3. Cabaré e Pub

**Capítulo Três- Cabaré e Pub**

- Dahlem... Dahlem... RAFAELLA!

James batia com força na porta do dormitório de Dahlem, quase a derrubando. Na porta do dormitório, havia uma placa pendurada, onde estava escrito _'Rafaella Dahlem'. _Ele leu três vezes o nome e voltou a socar a porta.

- Rafaella! ABRE!

Por um momento a porta continuou imóvel. Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e, para a surpresa de James, um homem saiu do quarto. Avidamente, ele abotoava a camisa, colocava o casaco, fechava o ziper da calça e ao mesmo tempo, tentava colocar o chapéu. Ele olhou para James, sorriu enfatuadamente e disse:

- O que tem naquela bebida?

Antes que James respondesse, o homem saiu rapidamente dalí. James entrou no quarto e viu Dahlem vestindo-se.

- Que noite maravilhosa.- Disse Dahlem, sarcasticamente.

- Mas as dez da manhã? La Couleur só abre a noite em dias da semana.

- Ele estava desde ontem.

- Quantos Péchés ele bebeu?

- Não tenho idéia. Poucos não foram, sabe.- Ela riu.- Essa bebida é mágica.

- Dahlem, que diabos você coloca nessa bebida?

- Não é da sua conta.

Ele resolveu não retrucar, pois saberia que não daria em nada. Dahlem _nunca _iria dizer o que coloca na bebida.

- Lily, eu acho melhor você acordar!

Uma jovem morena, de cabelo castanho escuro, sacudia Lilian sutilmente. A ruiva hesitou por um momento, mas logo esfregou os olhos e tirou as cobertas de cima de si.

- Emmeline? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- James está chamando a todas. Ele quer nos falar algo.

- Sobre?

- Não sei ao certo.

Lilian se levantou da cama e se vestiu. Minutos depois, ela e Emmeline desceram as luxuosas escadas do La Couleur e foram em direção ao salão principal. Várias mulheres se encontravam lá, uma cochichando com a outra. Em frente às mulheres, apareceu James, que começou a falar:

- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje?- Ele nos perguntou.- Catorze de fevereiro. E vocês se lembram a festa que o La Couleur prepara dia catorze de fevereiro?

- _Nuit Rouge._- Respondeu Dahlem, passando as mãos pelo cabelo loiro.

- Exatamente. Daqui algumas horas alguns homens irão chegar com a decoração. As roupas novas já chegaram e estão no camarim. Quero vocês prontas até as sete.

- As roupas são de que _grife?_- Perguntou Dahlem.

- As roupas são tão importantes quanto a sua dignidade, não?- Lilian perguntou, ironicamente.

- Sim! Deviam ser pra você também.- A loira não tinha o mesmo tom irônico que Lilian, mas sim, amigável.

- Não. Não faço o mesmo trabalho que você. Aliás, não me _rebaixo_ a fazer o mesmo tipo de trabalho.

Dahlem fez menção de respondê-la, mas James olhou para a loira com severidade, então ela baixou a cabeça e murmurou algumas palavras.

- Bom, podem ir.- James disse.- Menos... srta. Evans.

Todas as moças que estavam presentes no salão, subiram as escadas rapidamente, em direção aos seus camarins, para ver as roupas novas. James se aproximou de Lilian e passou suas mãos no cabelo vermelho da jovem à sua frente.

- Por que você implica tanto com Dahlem?

- O que você acha?

- Não tenho idéia. Ela gosta de você, tenta ser sua amiga.

- Nossa, mas que _gentileza _da parte dela.

- Lily, me responda! Por que você não gosta da Dahlem?

- Não é só a Rafaella.- A ruiva respondeu rapidamente.- São todas essas cortesãs.

- Algum problema com as cortesãs?

- Sim!

- Qual?

- São cortesãs!

- Lily... todas as mulheres aqui são prostitutas. E você é um caso a parte. Meu pai gostava muito de você, ele permitiu que você trabalhasse aqui da forma mais limpa possível, mas isso não significa que você deva maldizer as outras mulheres que trabalham aqui. Aliás, você devia seguir o exemplo delas.

- Me tortando uma mulher fácil?

- Ora... não seria uma má idéia. Você é a única que não trabalha assim...

- Claro que não. Tem mais mulheres aqui que são somente garçonetes, como eu.

- É, mas quantas? Duas, três? Poquíssimas. E elas trabalham como as outras na _Nuit Rouge. _

- Porque elas são do mesmo nível que as prostitutas.

- Não fale assim.

- Falo sim! Você não se dá conta que metade das mulheres que trabalham aqui, fazem isso por necessidades financeiras e não por prazer?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- La Couleur não devia ser um lugar assim.

- La Couleur é um bordel.

- É, infelizmente. Mas não era isso que seu pai queria que fosse, não é?

- _Não _fale do meu pai.

- Ah, toquei no seu ponto fraco, não? Seu pai. Bom, vamos falar do senhor Ulisses!- Disse Lilian, mantendo o tom irônico.- Ele queria que o La Couleur fosse uma _PUB_, não?

- É, queria. Por quê?

- Seu pai levou cinco anos para construir um sonho, e em cinco _minutos _você estraga tudo.

- Existem milhões de pubs em Paris! La Couleur deria um desastre, eu iria falir.

- Você se preocupa mais com o lucro do que com o que seu pai queria que o La Couleur fosse?

James não respondeu. Respiro fundo e encarou a ruiva, que continuou a falar:

- Transformou isso num lugar obsceno, nojento. Quando deveria ser um lugar para as pessoas virem tomar algum café, dançar... mas você estragou tudo, você não merece o pai que teve.

- CALA ESSA BOCA!- James gritou. Pela primeira vez se viu sentindo raiva de Lilian, que o encarava com aversão.

- Eu sou a única mulher aqui que não aceitou dormir com você. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de gritar comigo.

- Lily...- O homem respirou profundamente.- Nem por um momento eu penseo em desonrar o meu pai. Agora... suba e veja suas novas roupas.

Lilian sentiu um pouco de raiva por não conseguir irritar o homem. E com os passos pesados, subiu as escadas em direção ao camarim.

- Onde colocamos essas fitas, senhor Potter?- Um dos homens encarregados de trazer a decoração perguntou a James.

- Deixe-as aí.- James apontou para o balcão.

- Hoje é a Nuit Rouge, não é?

- É, sim. Como você sabe?

- Bem, eu freqüento esse lugar até antes de ser famoso.

- Ah é mesmo?- James perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim. A propósito, conheci o seu pai. Grande homem, o senhor Ulisses.

- James Potter!- Ele apertou a mão do homem.

- Remus Lupin, prazer.

James fez sinal para Remus se sentar em uma das mesas da parte onde era o bar. O homem sentou-se ao lado de James, que foi buscar duas taças de vinho.

- Importado da Itália. Você já esteve lá?- James serviu o homem.

- Nunca.- Respondeu o homem, tomando um gole da taça.- Nunca saí da França. Ótimo vinho.

- É, muito bom.

- Então... me diga.

- Desculpe?

- O senhor parece apreenssivo. O que se passa?

- Me chame de James. Mas... eu briguei com uma dessas mulheres.

- Pelo dinheiro?

- Não, ela não é desse tipo de mulher. É apenas garçonete.

- Hum... é aquela ruivinha?

- Isso mesmo. A conhece?

- Não, nunca falei com ela. Mas sempre a vejo servindo algumas bebidas. É muito bonita.

- É sim.

- Posso lhe perguntar o motivo da rixa?

- Bem... ela não quer trabalhar como todas as outras trabalham...

- Entendo. Mas ela deve ter seus motivos, não?

- É, tem sim.

- Mas se ela não quer ser como as outras, por que você não faz as outras ficarem como ela?

- Como assim? Você fala de _mais _garçonetes?

- Desculpe, não quis ofender. Foi só uma idéia.

- Hum...

- La Couleur é o melhor lugar de Paris.- O homem olhou para o salão em que estava.- Ele poderia ser maior.

- Maior quanto?

- Maior até você conseguir _dividi-lo em dois. _Uma parte seria esse maravilhoso cabaré! E a outra...

- Uma pub.- James completou.

- É. Era o que seu pai estava planejando, não?

James não respondeu.

- Desculpe.- O homem disse.

- Tudo bem.

James suspirou. Um bar, uma pub. Era o que se pai queria que La Couleur fosse. Pensou no que Lilian lhe dissera mais cedo e passou a mão pelo seus cabelos descaradamente bagunçados.

- Uma placa?

- Desculpe?

- Uma placa aqui em frente. _La Couleur- Cabaré e Pub._

- Eu... você... quero dizer, você estaria disposto a fazer isso mesmo?

- Sim. Era o que meu pai queria, não?

- Bem, é sim.- O homem tomou o último gole da taça.- Bom, já é tarde. Tenho que ir, tenho mais algumas entregas.

- Até mais.- James apertou a mão de Lupin.- Foi um prazer. Tente apareçer hoje a noite.

- Claro.

O homem pegou sua mala e foi se ditigindo à porta de saída. Porém, antes do homem sair, James o chamou:

- Ei, Lupin!

- Sim?- O homem se virou.

- Não gostaria de me ajudar com a administração do La Couleur?

* * *

N/A: Olá :)

MIL desculpas pela demora x/ Mas é que eu realmente tenho estudado muito. MUUUUITOOO. E apesar disso, continuo indo mal em algumas provas, mas tudo bem :T

Estou em semana de provas, e como amanhã é biologia e geografia, é bem mais fácil, eu tenho um tempinho pra vir aqui postar. E também porque hoje meus professores de história e literatura me falaram uma coisa MUITO legal, que me deixou muito feliz, que me deixou com vontade de postar logo esse capítulo :D

E vocês podem notar alguns erros, pois ela não foi betada ¬¬ pois a dona Clarissa (Gween Black) estava doente e não entrava mais no msn, e não tinha como eu mandar pra ela betar. Mas tudo bem xD

Muito obrigada a quem comentou:

**Lellys Evans Potter, Jô, juH-Hime, Anita Amelia Black Potter, Gween Black **_(LOUCO é quem gosta de física! Português é muito melhor ;D), _**Kitsune, Miss Huyu, Tahh Black.**

Beijos em todos,

Júlia.


	4. Nuit Rouge

**Capítulo Quatro- Nuit Rouge**

O salão principal de La Couleur estava ocupado por muitos homens que pareciam não se preocupar por beber demais. Copos de Péchés e outras bebidas estavam jogados por tudo quanto era canto do salão. Enquanto esperavam ansiosamente pela apresentação tradicional da Nuit Rouge, se concentravam nas demais dançarinas, que não se importavam em apenas dançar, sem receber.

James estava na entrada, recebendo alguns homens, antigos clientes do La Couleur.

- Olá, Potter.- Um homem alto e forte cumprimentou James.

- Frank! É um prazer recebê-lo aqui.- James sorriu.

- Obrigado. Então, a apresentação já começou?- Ele consultou seu relógio e depois o colocou de volta no bolso interno de seu casaco.

- Não... Acontecerá daqui alguns minutos. Mas enquanto isso você pode beber algo...

- No Bar?- James o encarou.- Eu vi a placa alí na frente. Bar e Cabaré, não? Seus lucros irão dobrar.

- Você acha?- Ele levantou a sobrancelha.

- Claro.- Ele sorriu.- Terá mais variedade de bebidas, acredito.

- Claro que sim! Péché não é a única coisa que servimos aqui.

- Você está certo. Mas é a bebida que é vendida _somente_ aqui.

Frank sorriu e entrou. Alguns segundos depois, Lupin saiu dos camarins e foi em direção de James.

- Como as moças estão indo?- James lhe perguntou.

- Estão prontas.

- A apresentação pode começar?

- Claro!

James sorriu. Mandou Lupin chamar as dançarinas, e, enquanto isso, ele iria anunciar o show. Andou até o salão principal, onde fora colocada uma decoração para a apresentação. O palco estava decorado com plumas de todas as cores, o chão coberto por um veludo vermelho e, ao fundo, havia uma escultura em forma de coração, que chamava atenção de todos pelas luzes que estavam em seu contorno. As luzes piscavam freneticamente, causando uma sensação de euforia aos homens que esperavam ansiosamente às cortesãs que iriam dançar sobre o palco.  
James subiu ao palco e foi aplaudido com muita exaltação.

- Não é a mim que vocês devem aplaudir.- Ele olhou para a imensidade de homens que estavam alí.- _Que comece o show._

James saiu rapidamente o palco. Por alguns segundos, a luzes se apagaram; várias dançarinas apareceram, a música começou e elas começaram a dançar o famoso _can-can. _Os homens gritavam, chamavam as dançarinas pelo nome e jogavam notas de dinheiro no palco.

Lilian observava tudo aquilo de longe com uma expressão de tédio. Ela continuava servindo péchés para dois ou três homens que ainda estavam no bar. Dentre eles, Lupin.

- Ei, moça!- Ele chamou Lilian.

- Pois não?

- Hã... você não vai dançar, não?

- Não.- Ela respondeu seriamente.

- Ah... você não gostaria de sentar-se comigo?

Primeiramente, ela olhou um pouco desconfiada para ele. Mas vendo que não teria muito o que fazer, já que os outros homens estavam assistindo a apresentação, ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Então, você que é o novo, não?- Lilian não arriscou olhar nos olhos de Lupin, então abaixou a cabeça e começou a brincar com o avental que estava preso em sua cintura.

- Desculpe?

- Você que está ajudando o Potter aqui?- Ele podia perceber uma mistura de desprezo e curiosidade em sua voz, e ele próprio ficou curioso por isso.

- Sim, sim. Eu era amigo do pai dele.

- Hey, não foi você que deu a idéia do bar?- Lupin sentiu o desprezo diminuir, mas a curiosidade não.

- É, fui eu sim.

- Bem...- Lilian sorriu.- Obrigada.

- Por quê? Pelo bar...?

- É. Bem, eu não sei se você sabe, mas... e-eu só trabalho aqui servindo bebidas.

- Ah... sim, claro.- Ele riu.- A única, não?

- É...- Lilian olhou para a última garçonete, que agora estava indo em direção do palco.- Agora sim.

- A propósito!- Remus estendeu sua mão.- Remus Lupin, prazer.

- Lilian Evans.- Ela apertou sua mão.- Prazer é todo meu.

Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos. Ele mostrava ser uma pessoa de confiança, e Lilian sentiu-se segura em conversar com ele. Parecia que ele a conhecia há anos, pois sabia parte sua vida.

- Então quando o senhor Ulisses veio a falecer, eu continuei trabalhando aqui.

- Do mesmo jeito que trabalhava antes.- Ele completou.

- Exatamente. No começo James me forçava a trabalhar como... bem, você sabe. Mas depois ele foi me deixando em paz.

- Não o leve tão a mal assim! Ele é uma boa pessoa.

- O quê?- A ruiva ficou indignada.- Ele é um egoísta e...

Lilian não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois a música havia começado a ser tocada num volume maior. Ela olhou para o palco e Rafaella Dahlem dançava o _can-can _meticulosamente. A cada movimento que a loira fazia, os homens gritavam mais desesperadamente e a música tocava mais alto. Ela vestia um curto vestido, com brilhos e purpurinas espalhados por todo o tecido. A cinta-liga que vestia estava quase se soltando da meia, de tanto que ela se remexia. Os cabelos loiros, que cobriam parte de sua visão e caíam sobre seus ombros nus lhe davam um charme discreto e sutil.

- Ela é linda.- Murmurou Lupin.

- É, sim.- Lilian coçou o queixo.- Pena que não saiba fazer uso de sua beleza.

- Mas de que outro jeito uma mulher bonita pode viver?

- Casando-se.

Lupin percebeu que era inútil tentar discutir com a ruiva, então se calou. Enquanto Lilian estava distraída ajeitando o avental que não chegava a cobrir um terço de seu minúsculo vestido, Lupin a fitou. Notou que aqueles olhos verdes possuíam uma melancolia pura misturada com uma ironia maviosa; como se ela fosse capaz de sentir todas as sensações que o ser humano fosse capaz de suportar. O jeito calmo com que tentava desamarrar o avental exibia uma monotonia imensa, como se estar alí, naquela momento, naquele dia, fosse a coisa mais entendiante do mundo.

- Lupin?

- Hã? Desculpe, eu não estava ouvindo.

- Você gostaria de beber algo?

- Está bem.- Ele sorriu.

Ele a observou mais uma vez, quando ela se levantou da mesa. O jeito como andava; passos pesados, apressados, fúnebres. Trabalhar no La Couleur devia ser um desgosto muito grande para Lilian, Lupin não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Aqui.- Lilian serviu uma garrafa de Péché para Lupin.

- Obrigado, Lily. Posso te chamar de Lily?

- Claro!- Ela riu.- Quase todo mundo me chama assim.

Lupin tomou um gole da bebida que lhe foi servida. Péché. O gosto doce, da mistura de frutas tropicais da América do Sul com uma pitada de canela típica da Europa passava pela sua garganta, lhe causando uma sensação de calmaria total, como se a música cessasse, as luzes se apagassem e ele estivesse sozinho alí.

- Bebe isso com calma, homem!- Lilian exclamou.- Se não... bem, você sabe. Um gole de cada vez.

- Hey, Lupin!- James apareceu na pub.- Como você está?

- Bem...

- Lily está servindo você bem? Quero dizer, ela está sendo educada, não?

- Claro que sim!

- E se eu não fosse?- Lilian falou.- Iria fazer o quê?

- Não se meta, Lily.

- Como assim 'não se meta, Lily'? Você está falando de mim!

- Lilian...- Lupin a chamou.- Calma...

A ruiva encarou os dois e saiu dalí rapidamente.

- Ficou braba.- James comentou.

- Você deu motivos a ela.

- Ela se irrita muito fácil!

- Isso é verdade.- Lupin bebeu mais um gole do Péché.

- Péché? Beba devagar. E não beba mais de quatro drinques.

- Eu sei. Já me avisaram sobre o que pode acontecer.

- Então, já arranjou alguma moça para você?

- O quê?- Lupin se engasgou com a bebida e tossiu.

- Ora, vamos! Você não escolheu _nenhuma_?

- James, eu... bem, eu estava conversando com a Lily e...

- Evans? Ah, esqueça. Essa aí não irá ceder nem por uma montanha de ouros.

- Não... eu só estava conversando com ela. E eu pretendia continuar conversando com ela...

- Pra quê? Pra ouvir as coisas que ela fala de mim?

- Não!- Lupin riu.- Eu gosto de conversar com ela.

Os dois se calaram por alguns segundos. De repente, James se levantou e foi até uma das cortesãs que estava na pub, conversando entre si. Lupin viu que James apontou para ele enquanto falava com a mulher. Pelo visto, ele ignorou o que eu disse, pensou Lupin, ao ver a cortesã caminhando em sua direção.

- Olá.- Ela sentou-se em seu colo.

- Desculpe, eu não...- Lupin tentou tirar a garota de cima dele, mas ela resistiu.

- Eu sou Emmeline.- Ela sorriu.- E você?

- Olha, é um belo nome, mas eu realmente não...

- Qual é seu nome?

- Remus. Mas é que...

- Você freqüenta o La Couleur há quanto tempo?

- Não costumo vir sempre. Mas eu...

- Ah, é praticamente um _novato._- Ela beijou sua face.

- Não! Quero dizer, eu tenho que ir e...

- Será que você não pode se calar por um segundo?

Ele parou e encarou Emmeline. Morena, cabelos escuros e muito bonita. Mas ele realmente não poderia fazer aquilo; não depois de ter conversado com Lily. Seria hipocrisia de sua parte.

Porém, quando estava prestes a tirar a morena de seu colo, ela pressionou seu corpo com mais força sobre o dele.

- Você está fingindo que não quer.- Ela suspirou.

- Não é isso...- Ele sentiu um arrepio ao ser tocado pela morena.

- Então é o quê?

Ele não se viu em condições de responder. A morena estava o tocando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele estava enlouquecendo com o dualismo do momento. O gesto vulgar de Emmeline não apagava seu jeito doce e sutil. Arriscou encostar os lábios nos ombros dela; aquela pele macia parecia ser feita de seda, de tanto que ele deslizava suas mãos constantemente pelo corpo dela. Lupin percebeu que não agüentaria.

- Eu sabia.- Emmeline riu.

Quando percebeu, Lupin já havia beijado a prostituta.

* * *

N/A: Bom dia! (tarde, ou noite. hihihi). Desculpem a demora. Mas é que tem acontecido taaantas coisas... eu estou rodada em matemática, química e física; o Vinnie terminou comigo; brigas com meus pais... ai, tudo que vocês podem imaginar :T e depois eu ainda tinha que mandar pra Gween Black betar e coisa e tal.

Mas enfim! Eis o capítulo da Nuit Rouge. Não gostei muito desse capítulo, mas o outro estará melhor :D

Trilha sonora da fic: Moulin Rouge Original Soundtrack  
Trilha sonora do capítulo: Because We Can- Moulin Rouge.

N/B: Hmm, uma dica pra fic em si. Nos teus diálogos, só aparece quase a fala dos personagens.Tu podia descrever melhor.  
Resp: escorre lágrima eu sei, eu sei. droga! bate com a cabeça no teclado

Obrigada pelos reviews meigos :) amo vocês forever.

Beijão

Donna Black.


	5. O Show Continua

**Capítulo Cinco- O Show Continua**

Lilian viu que Lupin beijava Emmeline insignemente. Por um segundo, sentiu um pouco de raiva, já que ele a havia ouvido falar mal das cortesãs. Mas logo depois, ela esqueceu. Afinal, ele era um homem e estava trabalhando num bordel; seria difícil não dormir com as prostitutas.

Olhou mais uma vez para os dois. No fundo sentia-se feliz por Lupin estar com Emmeline, uma das poucas que era realmente uma boa pessoa e também era muito sua amiga.

Direcionou seus olhos ao palco. Dahlem continuava a dançar e os homens continuavam gritando e assobiando. Porém, Lilian notou que havia um homem em silêncio. Ele estava sentado em uma das mesas em frente ao palco, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos em Dahlem. Curiosamente, a ruiva andou até o salão principal, muito perto do palco. Continuou encarando o homem, cujos olhos continuavam a seguir cada movimento que a loira dava.

- Lilian?

A ruiva se virou. James a olhava com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

- Você procura alguma coisa?

- E-eu só...- Ela apontou para o homem.- Como é o nome daquele homem que está sentado _ali_?

- Black... Sirius Black. Por quê? Não me diga que você está _interessada _nele!

- E se eu estivesse? Algum problema?

- Lógico que sim!- Ele se aproximou de Lilian.

- Por quê?

- Porque _eu _não quero.

- O quê?- Lilian bufou.- Você é ridículo, Potter.

James não respondeu, apenas olhou para Lilian. A ruiva estava se sentindo desconfortável com o silêncio constrangedor daquele momento e, ainda mais, com James o encarando.

- Com licença.- Ela disse, dando as costas.- Preciso ir trabalhar.

- Esqueça, Lily. Faz horas que ele está de olho na Dahlem.

- Ele e todos os outros.

- É. Mas ele pode pagar mais.

Lilian o olhou rapidamente e voltou à _pub. _Emmeline e Lupin não estavam mais lá; provavelmente foram para o quarto dela, pensou. Um pouco entediada, voltou ao seu trabalho.

O homem revirava-se freneticamente sobre a cadeira. Sua cabeça se mexia seguindo as pernas de Dahlem, ainda dançando o _can can_. Sirius Black não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela cortesã, a ponto de mal parar para piscar. Era como se aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados o chamassem, o fizessem entregar todo o dinheiro que possuía para, só por aquela noite, tê-la somente para si.

Dahlem parou de dançar. Outras cortesãs continuaram dançando, mas a loira já estava fora do palco. Sirius olhou para os lados, com esperanças de enxergá-la, mas não a encontrou. Consultou o relógio e tomou mais um gole de seu Péché; sentiu a bebida extremamente doce e libertina descer pela sua garganta. Quando bebeu mais um gole, sentiu alguém tocá-lo nas costas.

- Está gostando?

Ele estremeceu só de ouvir aquela voz suave e sutil. As mãos que estavam em seu ombro desceram para o seu peitoral, o acariciando vulgarmente. Sirius olhou para as mãos que estavam o tocando. Brancas, delicadas e com unhas enormes pintadas de vermelho, que lhe causavam leves arranhões no pescoço, o fazendo engolir seco.

- Acho que você já deve saber quem sou.- Ela se sentou no colo de Sirius.

Rafaella Dahlem. Finalmente ele pode vê-la de perto. Por trás da trivialidade que ela possuía em seus olhos, havia uma leve doçura.

- Não vai me dizer nada?- A loira riu.

- O que eu deveria dizer?- Sirius questionou.

Os dois se entreolharam. Dahlem não disse mais nada, apenas segurou a mão de Sirius e o puxou, em direção às escadas, que levavam diretamente ao seu quarto.

* * *

Remus sentia-se uma criança perto de Emmeline. Apenas com jeito que a morena o beijava já o deixava impetuoso, com vontade de descontar todo o seu desejo nela. A jogou na cama com rispidez, fazendo a moça o olhar vulgarmente. Umedecendo os lábios, ela puxou a manga de sua camisa, a tirando renhidamente.

Não demorou muito para Remus sentir a pele completamente nua de Emmeline, que o encarou. Pela primeira vez pode ver seu rosto bem de perto. A sua boca exaltava uma malícia nunca vista por Remus antes. Aqueles lábios carnudos o chamavam a cada segundo, para mais um momento de êxtase. Mas o que mais lhe deixava perplexo, eram os olhos, castanho claro, de uma simplicidade extrema; chegando até a tirar a atenção dos lábios cheios de astúcia, transformando-a numa mulher normal, fazendo Remus esquecer que ela era uma prostituta.

No momento em que ela enroscou suas pernas nas dele, todo aquele frio que ele sentia, pela estação fria de fevereiro, se transformou em calor. Estava quase suando; os batimentos de seu coração aumentaram em dez vezes, a respiração ficou ofegante demais, o corpo estava receando por aquele momento de exaltação completa. Era como se o corpo dos dois estivesse ligado por alguma energia muito forte, ainda não preparado para se separarem.

Suas costas começaram a arder. Notou que Emmeline as arranhava, murmurando palavras inaudíveis. O rosto dela mostrava uma mistura de prazer e dor, se contraindo a cada vez que suspirava; o mesmo suspiro de prazer e dor.

* * *

O jeito com que os homens estavam se comportando diante às mulheres estava causando um desconforto a James, que começou a ficar com medo que algum deles fizesse uma loucura, causava pelo consumo excessivo de Péchés. Olhou para os lados, procurando Lilian. A avistou servindo um homem, que estava completamente bêbado:

- Lily!- Ele a chamou.

- O que você quer?- A ruiva perguntou rispidamente, se aproximando de James.

- Cuidado com os Péchés que você irá servir.

- Por quê?

- Olhe como os homens estão ficando.- Ele apontou para o homem que Lilian estava servindo.

- Está bem. Não se preocupe.

A ruiva se virou e andou até a _pub. _James a observou caminhar. Os passos forçados e o suspiro que dava freqüentemente revelavam um fastio causado por alguma rotina. Por um momento, ele sentiu pena dela, já que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela era obrigada a trabalhar. Mas ele confessava que adorava tê-la trabalhando no La Couleur; apesar de sempre brigarem, ele gostava. Não só pelo fato dela ter sido amiga de seu falecido pai, mas também pela sua beleza e pelas roupas que vestia. É de causar desejo a qualquer homem aqui, pensou. Até porque alguns dos homens freqüentavam o La Couleur apenas para vê-la.

- Hey, Lily!- Ele a chamou novamente.- Lily!

Mais uma vez, a ruiva andou em direção de James.

- Fale.- Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Se você quiser, eu a libero do trabalho agora mesmo. Pode ir dormir.

- Sério?- Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro.- Ele se aproximou mais dela.- Desde que você passe essa noite comigo.

- Você está louco?- Ela bufou.- Você _só _pode estar louco.

- Louca é você, que não quer dormir comigo.- Ele colocou suas mãos no ombro dela, que recuou.

- Olha aqui, James, eu não sou o tipo de mulher que você está pensando.

- E que tipo de mulher você acha que eu penso que você é?

- Como que tipo? Uma prostituta!

- Falando nisso, você viu a Rafaella?

- Subiu com o Sirius.- Ela se virou.- Por quê?

- Por curiosidade. Você também não quer ir subir comigo?- James sorriu.

- SEU IDIOTA, ME DEIXE EM PAZ!- Lilian gritou.

- Não grite, vai chamar atenção!- James sussurrou, segurando o seu braço.

- Então pare de me perseguir!- Ela baixou o tom de voz.

- Você que escolheu isso, Evans.- Ele soltou os braços dela.

- Isso o quê?- A ruiva resmungou.

- Trabalhar aqui.

- Eu não escolhi!- Ela respondeu rapidamente.- Você não entende, Potter? Eu trabalho aqui por necessidade, e não porque eu quero.

Lilian se virou e andou para longe de James; quanto mais longe dele, melhor, pensou. Voltou para a _pub, _ignorando a voz de dele a chamando. Porém, não demorou muito para que ouvisse outra voz masculina a chamando, mas não pelo seu nome.

- Hey ruivinha...- O homem a chamou com uma voz embriagada.- Vem cá, ruivinha...

Ela olhou para o homem que estava a chamando. Apesar de estar completamente bêbado, tinha uma boa aparência: usava um belo terno, tinha o cabelo bem penteado e a barba feita. Um pouco receaosa, andou em sua direção.

- Pois não?- Perguntou cordialmente.

- Você...- Ele a olhou dos pés a cabeça.- Me serve outro Péché?

- Senhor, eu acho melhor você não beber mais Péchés.- Ela segurou o avental.- Você pode ficar um pouco... _louco, _sabe?

- Olhe querida...- Ele suspirou.- Venha comigo.- Ele se levantou e pegou o braço de Lilian.

- O quê?- Ela deu um passo para trás.- Mas... o quê? O que o senhor quer?

- Apenas me siga.- O homem a puxou pelo braço, a levando em direção das escadas que levavam aos quartos.

Lilian foi. Ficou um pouco aflita sobre o que o homem poderia fazer com ela, mas olhava para os lados e via milhares de pessoas; cortesãs, clientes, uns três seguranças, etc. Qualquer coisa ela poderia gritar, com certeza alguém a iria acudir.

O homem parou no fim do corredor e a encarou. Quando ela menos esperou, ele a jogou contra a parede e beijou seu pescoço.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?- Ela gritou, tentando empurrá-lo para longe de si.

- O que você a-acha, ein?- O homem balbuciou, pressionando mais o corpo dela na parede.

- ME SOLTA!- Ela choramingou.

Lilian olhou para os lados, tentando chamar alguém. Mas todas as pessoas que estavam no corredor pareciam ocupadas demais para ouvir seus berros. O barulho da música podia ser ouvido ainda com muita intensidade no segundo andar. O desespero tomou conta da ruiva, que voltou a gritar.

- ME SOLTA, SEU IDIOTA!- Ela fazia toda a força para jogar o homem para longe de si, inutilmente.

- Olha aqui, ruivinha.- Ele cobriu a boca de Lilian com sua mão.- Se você gritar, vai se _machucar. _Fique bem quietinha, ok?

Era uma situação ridícula; um homem tentando abusar de uma mulher, num bordel, num corredor cheio de pessoas que não podiam a ouvir por causa da música alta.

- Por que você acha que eu a trouxe aqui?- O homem a acariciou, causando uma sensação de nojo a Lilian.- Porque aqui ninguém pode te ouvir e estão todos ocupados demais para te ajudar.- Ele apontou para um jovem (provavelmente menor de idade) que beijava uma prostituta com ardor, ignorando o que estava acontecendo em volta.

O homem a segurou pelo braço e a obrigou a entrar no quarto mais próximo, onde não havia uma placa de identificação. Lilian fechou os olhos com força e sentiu medo de abri-los. Mas quando ouviu o homem bater a porta do quarto com força, ela os abriu.

O mesmo homem, que ela sequer sabia o nome, estava abrindo o zíper da calça. Ela gemeu, revelando uma vontade de chorar.

* * *

N/A: Hoje eu não estou feliz. Peguei recuperação em biologia e estou num mal humor desgraçado. Sabe quando tu estudas cinco horas para uma prova e esquece tudo na hora:) Pois é.

Enfim, sem muito o que falar sobre o capítulo. Será que esse homem desconhecido irá estuprar Lilian:O Veremos, veremos no próximo capítulo.

Trilha Sonora: Nada em especial hoje. x/  
N/B: AMEI³³³ envia o outro logo!

Clarissa querida! Um beijo pra ti.

E agradeçimentos aos reviews fofíssimos que vocês mandaram. Estou sem tempo agora, mas um beijo a TODOS que leram e comentaram e leram e não comentaram. Por isso eu imploro que deixem reviews, eu amo eles XD

Beijos,

Donna Black.


	6. Mudanças

**Capítulo Seis- Mudanças**

James olhava para os lados tentando achar Lilian. Há alguns minutos atrás ela estava a poucos metros dele, mas ele a perdera de vista. Ficou com um pouco de receio quanto à idéia de que ela tenha subido com algum homem.

- Hey Alice!- James chamou uma das cortesãs que estavam sentadas ao lado de Frank Longbottom, que mostrava que estava gostando da companhia de Alice.- Ally, vem aqui!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- A moça pálida, de cabelos castanhos e no máximo 19 anos, perguntou, com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Você viu a Lily?

Alice desviou o olhar de James para as escadas. Suspirou e tossiu, como se estivesse doente.

- Eu vi... e-ela subiu.- Ela apontou para as escadas.

- Subiu?- Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.- Sozinha?

- Não. Com... um homem.- Ela tossiu novamente.

- O quê?

James olhou rapidamente para as escadas e voltou seu olhar a Ally, que cobriu a boca com a mão para tossir mais duas vezes. Ele não acreditava que Lily pudesse ter feito isso com ele; realmente não acreditava.

- Você tem certeza, Ally?

- Sim... mas talvez ela não tenha feito isso porque ela quis.- Ally acrescentou rapidamente.- Quero dizer, o homem pegou na mão dela e a levou lá para cima. Ela estava com uma expressão de... de como ela não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.- Ela tossiu mais uma vez.

- Você está bem?- James pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Sim, sim. É só um resfriado.- Ela fungou.- Mas eu acho melhor você subir e ir atrás dos dois. Sabe-se lá o que ele não quer fazer com ela.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo. Sentiu uma mistura de raiva e medo e estava quase rezando para que nada tivesse acontecido com Lily. Quando chegou ao corredor, começou a olhar para os lados freneticamente, à procura de alguém que pudesse lhe informar onde Lilian estaria. Viu uma porta se abrir e, para a sua surpresa, a placa na frente da porta informava "Rafaella Dahlem".

Sirius saiu do quarto amarrando sua gravata. Ele estava com uma expressão embriagada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Quando enxergou James, lhe dirigiu as seguintes palavras:

- Ela não é real.- Ele falou com a voz rouca.- Definitivamente, ela não é real.

- Olha Sirius...- James ignorou seu comentário.- Você viu a Lily?

- Quem...?

- A Lily!

- Ah...- Sirius coçou o queixo.- Não...

James não esperou Sirius terminar de falar e foi andando até o fim do corredor. Olhava os nomes em cada porta. Quando chegou ao fim do corredor, viu a porta que não havia placa de indicação. Lembrou-se que era de uma das cortesãs que havia ido embora logo após a morte de seu pai. Encostou o ouvido na superfície da porta, tentando ouvir algo audível. E ouviu.

- ME SOLTA, EU JÁ DISSE PARA ME SOLTAR!

A voz feminina que gritava lhe era muito familiar. Era de Lilian. Com um forte empurrão, ele quebrou as dobradiças e a porta se abriu. James viu um homem com as mãos nos ombros de Lilian, a pressionando na parede. Sentiu uma raiva interior muito forte ao ver tal cena. Quando Lilian o enxergou, pediu por ajuda. Ele puxou o homem pela camisa e lhe deu um soco no nariz, fazendo o homem recuar; o homem empurrou James contra a parede, fazendo alguns objetos que estavam em cima do criado-mudo caírem no chão. Lilian gritou e saiu do quarto, procurando por ajuda.

- SENHOR, POR FAVOR!- Ela gritou a um senhor de barba que estava fumando no corredor.- ME AJUDE!

- O que aconteceu, querida?- Ele tirou o cigarro da boca, soltando uma fumaça desagradável enquanto falava.

- Dois homens estão brigando!- Ela falou com a voz fraca.- Me ajude a apartar a briga!

O senhor a seguiu até o quarto. Quando eles chegaram lá, o homem estava ajoelhado sobre James, com uma barra de ferro na mão, fazendo menção de que iria agredi-lo com a barra. A ruiva chorou só de ver a cena e o senhor segurou o homem desconhecido pelo braço, o afastando de James.

- _Saia do La Couleur agora!- _James falou, com a mão na boca cheia de sangue.- SE MANDA DAQUI!

O homem largou a barra de ferro no chão com força e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com mais força ainda. Por um minuto, as três pessoas que estavam no quarto ficaram em silêncio. O senhor que havia ajudado Lilian retirou do bolso um maço de cigarros, abriu a porta e saiu, já com outro cigarro na boca. Lily olhou para James, que ainda cobria a boca.

- Você está bem...?- Ela lhe perguntou.

- Estou sim. _Você _está bem?

- Sim...- Ela respondeu com a voz rouca.

- Por que você subiu com ele?- James desviou o olhar da ruiva.- Pensei que você não fosse esse tipo de mulher.

- E eu não sou!- Ela respondeu rapidamente.- Não sou...

- Então por que você subiu com ele?- Ele voltou seu olhar a ela.

- Não sei... quero dizer, ele estava bêbado, me chamou... eu não pensei que ele fosse fazer isso.- Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sentou na cama.- E o corredor estava cheio de gente, achei que se eu gritasse alguém me ouviria, mas...

- Mas a música estava muito alta.- Ele completou.

- Isso mesmo.- Ela pausou.- Obrigada James.

- Tudo bem.- Ele se levantou.- Bem... eu tenho que descer...

- Tá. Eu já estou indo.- Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não precisa ir se não quiser.- Falou rapidamente.- Quero dizer, você acabou de passar por um _susto, _se você se sentir mal, fique.

- Hum... Eu só quero um tempo.- Ela suspirou.- Daqui a alguns minutos eu desço.

- Está bem.- James abriu a porta, deu uma última olhada em Lilian, que continuava de cabeça baixa, e saiu.

Lilian estava incrédula com a situação. Primeiro por causa do homem que tentou violentá-la e segundo pelo fato de que quem a salvou fora James. Justo ele. Que ela jurava repudiar, pela sua atitude machista, pela sua insistência em levá-la para cama, pela desconsideração com seu pai, que queria que o La Couleur fosse algo totalmente diferente e por vários outros fatores. Mas ele a salvou. Não era um ato heróico, mas uma demonstração de _solidariedade, _visto que ela sempre fazia questão de mostrar a James o quanto tinha desgosto por ele. Talvez fosse melhor rever esses conceitos. Não chegar a ponto de ser _amiga _dele, mas pelo menos ser mais educada na presença dele e o tratar bem. Pelo menos isso.

Lilian tirou as mãos do rosto e saiu do quarto, voltando para a _pub._

* * *

A música tocava com bem menos intensidade que antes e eram poucas as pessoas que estavam no salão. Talvez porque já eram quatro da manhã e o frio estava quase insuportável. Alguns homens, pouco sóbrios, estavam começando a deixar o La Couleur, ainda segurando copos de Péchés meio cheios. James ajudou a levar alguns até a rua, onde um táxi os esperava. Quando ele voltou para dentro, viu Lilian descer as escadas e ir até a _pub_. Começou a pegar alguns copos vazios que estavam sobre as mesas.

- Você precisa de ajuda?- James se aproximou dela.

- Não, tudo bem.- Ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- Tem certeza?- Insistiu.

- Sim! Está tudo bem. Obrigada.- Ela sorriu.

James apreciou seu sorriso; poucas vezes a havia visto sorrir. Um sorriso tão doce, no meio daquele rosto de expressão amarga mudava totalmente a impressão que as pessoas poderiam ter de Lilian. Antes que pudesse dizer isto a ela, ouviu uma voz vinda do salão, chamando pelo seu nome.

- Hey, James!- Ally tentava se equilibrar, andando sobre um salto enorme e com um homem apoiado em seus braços.- Ele disse que conhece você. É verdade?

Ele olhou com atenção para o homem que estava nos braços de Isabelli. Era Sirius. Ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos e tinha o corpo completamente mole. Parecia não sentir quando alguém o tocava.

- Sirius?- James deu dois tapas de leve em seu rosto.- Sirius?

Ele pigarreou e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Lilian foi atrás dele e sentou ao seu lado.

- Hum, o senhor está bem?

- Estou...- Sirius olhou para Lilian e sorriu.- Ótimo.

- Que bom.- Ela falou calmamente.- Senhor, o que...

- Me chame de Sirius.- Ele a interrompeu.- Minha idade deve regular com a sua.

- Está bem.- Ela riu baixinho.- Mas Sirius, a Rafaella lhe deu alguma coisa para beber?

- Hum...- Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos.- Alguma coisa. Mas não lembro o que era. Apenas me lembro de que tinha... tinha gosto de Péché.

- Mas era mais forte, não?- James lhe perguntou, sentando na outra cadeira ao lado de Sirius.

- Exatamente. Como você sabe?

- Eu já provei.- James baixou o tom de voz.- É o ingrediente do Péché. O secreto.

- Mas então você sabe o que é!- Lilian se levantou da cadeira.

- Não. Não tenho idéia.- Ele suspirou.- É incrível. Depois você se esquece de tudo.

- Acredito que não exista um jeito de fazer a Rafaella falar.- Lilian voltou a se sentar.

- Algum jeito deve ter.- Sirius falou.- Mas é melhor eu não me meter nisso. Sou apenas um cliente, não é?- Ele se levantou.- Bem, de qualquer jeito é melhor eu ir embora. Até mais.

- Apareça...- Lilian apertou sua mão.

- Claro.- Ele respondeu sorridente.

James apertou sua mão também e sorriu. Ele e Lilian acompanharam os passos de Sirius até a saída, e depois voltaram à _pub_. Alguns segundos depois, Rafaella Dahlem desceu cantarolando alguma música em alemão. James a olhou com impaciência e Lilian a ignorou.

- O que se passa?- Ela perguntou alegremente.

- Por que você deu aquilo a ele?- James lhe perguntou rapidamente.

- Ah, o ingrediente do Péché?- Ela riu.- É que eu gostei muito do Sirius.

- Não seja cínica.- Disse Lilian, evitando seu olhar.

- Não estou sendo!- Ela respondeu, seriamente.- Eu falo sério. Gostei bastante dele! Será que ele vem amanhã de novo?

James a olhou com um ar de reprovação e andou em direção ao salão. Dahlem levantou uma sobrancelha, como se não estivesse entendo a situação, virou-se para Lilian e perguntou:

- Qual é o problema dele?

- Eu acho...- A ruiva suspirou.- Que o problema é com você, Dahlem.

* * *

N/A: Bom dia!

Primeiramente, desculpem a demora. Estive estudando feito louca. Inutilmente, infelizmente. Reprovei em química e provavelmente reprovarei em matemática. Enfim...

Capítulo emocionante, né? ;D Mas não aconteceu mais do que vocês esperavam. O James salvou ela, claro.

Ai, e MUITO obrigada pelos reviews, amei eles. Vocês que me fazem feliz com esses reviews :D

Trilha Sonora: Children of the Revolution- Moulin Rouge  
N/B: LOVE (L) o cap. Totally. E sei lá como se escreve isso!  
Minha Resposta pra Gween Black: rsrs garöat vose ARAZAS!!111!!!! (piadinha interna)

Bem, bem. Por hoje é só, pessoal ;D agora aguardem que LC será postado com mais freqüencia, tá? D E mais fics novas a caminho.

Beijos em todos,

Donna Black.


	7. Isabelli Boumier

**Capítulo Sete- Isabelli Boumier**

Os dias seguintes foram calmos, praticamente monótonos. La Couleur continuava com as atrações de sempre, as dançarinas eram as mesmas e o ingrediente do Péché ainda era secreto. O que surpreendeu a todos foi que Sirius continuava visitando Rafaella, sete noites por semana. A loira costumava ficar, no máximo, cinco, seis vezes com o mesmo homem. E Sirius era uma exceção.

- É que além de ser bem bonito, ele me paga muito bem.- Era a explicação de Rafaella.- Realmente, ele me paga muito bem.

Por mais que a explicação de Dahlem não convencesse Lilian, ela não tocava muito no assunto. Mas no que ela não hesitava em falar, era sobre Remus com Emmeline. Desde a Nuit Rouge, Remus continuava visitando o quarto de Emmeline. Não com a mesma freqüência de Sirius no quarto de Dahlem, mas mesmo assim as idas eram seguidas.

- Ele é bem diferente.- A morena contava à Lilian.- Às vezes nós nem fazemos nada, sabe. Apenas... conversamos.

Era impossível não notar que cada vez que Emmeline falava sobre o assunto, ela ficava corada. Lilian ria, mas no fundo tinha um pouco de receio que ela estivesse ficando apaixonada por Remus. Porque por mais _romântica _que seria essa história, também poderia ser um desastre.

- Lilian?- Lentamente, Emmeline abriu a porta do quarto de Lilian.- Vamos, está na hora.

- O quê?- Lilian olhou para ela.- Pra quê?

- Como pra quê?- Ela riu forçadamente.- O show de hoje.

- Ah...- Lilian piscou os olhos.- Vamos, então.

As duas saíram do quarto e caminharam pelo corredor do La Couleur, que parecia não ter fim. Os seus sapatos pisando no chão coberto por um veludo grosso e vermelho, fazia um barulho que causava irritação a Lilian. Quando chegaram no fim do corredor, Emmeline abriu uma porta em frente ao quarto onde ocorrera o incidente com Lilian na Nuit Rouge. A porta mal se abrira e já era possível ouvir vozes agudas de várias mulheres; quando elas entraram, todas as cortesãs do La Couleur estavam se maquiando naquela sala, que era pintada de várias cores vivas. Havia espelhos sobre as penteadeiras, que refletiam a imagem de várias mulheres usando maquiagem pesada e bijuterias em excesso. Dentre elas, Rafaella Dahlem. A loira estava com uma aparência pálida, olheiras mais visíveis e as maçãs do rosto mais salientes. Estava sentada em uma das cadeiras forradas de vermelho. Lilian se aproximou dela.

- Dahlem, tudo bem com você?- Lilian pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Hã?- Ela encarou a ruiva.- Estou sim.

- Você está com uma aparência péssima!- Ela se ajoelhou, olhando no olho de Dahlem.

- Ah, é um resfriado.- Ela sorriu.- Acho que peguei da Alice.

- Ah sim.- Lilian ficou mais calma.- Mas você vai se apresentar hoje à noite?

- Claro!- Ela sorriu simpática.

Lilian se levantou e foi até Emmeline, que já passava pó de arroz no rosto.

- Será que ela fala a verdade?

- Quem?- A morena perguntou distraída.

- A Dahlem!- Lilian sussurrou.- Ela está péssima.

- E o que ela disse?- Ela passou batom em seus lábios carnudos.

- Disse que era só um resfriado. Mas eu não sei...- Levantou uma sobrancelha.- Ela está bem mal para alguém que _só _pegou um resfriado.

- Eu não me importo.- Falou num tom de impaciência.- Cada um com seus problemas. E Lily, garanto que foi só um resfriado mesmo.

- Hum.- Ela deu os ombros, tentando esquecer a idéia de que Dahlem poderia estar doente.

As luzes brilhando, o neon piscando e as movimentações masculinas em frente à porta principal eram típicas de La Couleur, que estava lotado mais uma vez. Todavia, dentre todos aqueles homens bem vestidos, encontrava-se uma mulher. Vestia uma saia acinzentada até o joelho, um casaco de vários botões por cima, sapatos de salto alto, um chapéu um tanto grande e vistoso, que impedia a visão nítida de seu rosto, e segurava uma bolsa coberta por pele animal. Andava calmamente, observando cada detalhe da decoração, encarando alguns homens que estavam sentados nas mesas da _pub_, bebendo copos e mais copos de Péchés.  
James Potter observou aquela mulher _estranha, _que nunca havia freqüentado seu bordel. Quando notou que ela o encarou, caminhou em sua direção.

- Hum-hum, a senhora está perdida?- James tossiu.

- Desculpe?- Ela perguntou com sua voz neutra, com um leve timbre simpático.

- Receio nunca ter visto a senhora por aqui.- Colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Ah sim, claro.- Sorriu.- Meu nome é Isabelli Boumier. Muito prazer.

A tal de Isabelli Boumier apertou a mão de James com força, que sentiu as unhas da mulher fincando seus dedos.

- E o que a traz aqui, senhora Boumier?

- _Senhorita_.- Ela o corrigiu rapidamente.- Bem, eu ouvi falar muito de _seu...- _Ela tossiu.- De seu _bordel. _

- E resolveu vir conhece-lo?- James falou sem emoção.

- Exatamente.- Sorriu falsamente.- E se você quer saber, eu achei que fosse um _puteiro _de quinta.

- A senhorita continua achando isso?- James bufou e riu ao mesmo tempo.

- Não!- Isabelli arregalou seus grandes olhos castanhos.- É um lugar muito chique. Gostei muito. Você me oferece algo para beber?

- Claro.

- Gostaria de provar o famoso Péché.- Passou a mão pelo cabelo ondulado.

- Está bem.- Suspirou.- Mas... não _exagere, _está bem?

- Sim, sim. Eu já sei de tudo.- Ela olhou para as suas unhas.- Quero dizer, a bebida que deixa todos loucos, não é?

- É, sim. Bem, me acompanha até a nossa _pub?- _James inclinou um dos braços, a convidando para entrar.

- Ah, vocês têm uma _pub _aqui?

- É, temos.

- _Pub_ e Cabaré? Como está escrito na placa ali na frente?- Isabelli apontou para a rua.

- Exatamente.- James passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente despenteados.- Do lado esquerdo funciona o La Couleur cabaré...- Ele apontou para o seu lado esquerdo, onde havia algumas cadeiras distribuídas irregularmente, em frente a um palco que tinha cortinas vermelhas de seda e uma decoração colorida por cores fortes.- E do lado direito, a _pub.- _Apontou para o seu lado direito, onde havia umas quinze mesas redondas, com quatro cadeiras cada uma, em frente a um balcão que tinha em sua volta bancos altos com uma almofada na superfície e atrás uma estante com várias garrafas de bebidas.

- É lindo. Tudo tão... _vermelho. _

- Você gostou?

- Se eu _gostei?- _Ela fez um som de indignação.- Eu _adorei_!

- Que ótimo.- Ele riu.

- Olhe senhor Potter...- Ela virava a cabeça para os dois lados, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.- Será que seria possível eu conhecer uma das... cortesãs?

- Uma das cortesãs...?- Ele repetiu.

- É... bem, se fosse possível, claro.- Olhou para baixo.

- É possível sim. Mas no momento estão todas ocupadas.

- Ah, sim.

- Mas enquanto isso, a senhorita não gostaria de conhecer a _pub _e provar o Péché?- Sorriu.

- Claro!

Os dois andaram até a pub, que estava mais cheia do que de costume. James viu Lilian servindo alguns homens, que estavam aparentemente sóbrios, e sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso.  
Era incrível como Lily havia mudado sua atitude com ele depois do episódio ocorrido na Nuit Rouge. Toda aquela amargura que ela tinha, parecia ter se transformado em doçura. O cumprimentava todo o dia com um simpático 'bom dia', sorria sempre que ele a olhava e sempre conversava com ele com educação. Tinha certeza de que isso era um primeiro passo; um primeiro passo para conseguir ficar com Lily. Pois, apesar de tudo, ele ainda sonhava com a hora em que pudesse passar uma noite com ela.

- Senhor Potter? Não ouviu eu o chamar?- Ela sacudiu a mão em frente ao rosto de James.

- Hã? Ah, sim! Desculpe-me, senhorita. Eu estava pensando em outras coisas.

- Posso saber o quê?

- É meio confidencial.- Ele tossiu.- Mas quem sabe mais tarde, depois de alguns Péchés.

- Sim, claro.

- Mas sente-se.- Num ato de formalidade, James puxou a cadeira para Isabelli sentar.

- Bem, finalmente vou provar esse tal de Péché.- Ela remexeu a bolsa.- Será que você pode chamar a garçonete?

- Sim...- Ele procurou Lilian e, num sinal com a mão, a chamou.- Lily, será que você pode trazer um copo de Péché para mim e outro para a senhorita Boumier?

- C-Claro.- Lilian encarou Isabelli discretamente, como se quisesse analisa-la. Alguns segundos depois, andou até o balcão, para pegar a bebida.

- Então, quem é essa moça?- Isabelli perguntou sobre Lilian, ainda remexendo a bolsa.

- Lily? Ah, se chama Lilian Evans. Trabalha aqui há anos. Desde que meu pai, que descanse em paz, era vivo.

- Ela não parece ser tão... tão...- Parou de remexer a bolsa, e coçou o queixo.- Tão _calorosa_, sabe? Pensei que prostitutas fossem mais receptivas.- Falou secamente.

- Ah, não. Lily não é uma das cortesãs.- James falou rapidamente.

- Como não?- Perguntou indignada.

- Ora, ela só trabalha aqui servindo Péchés.- Falou com naturalidade.- Havia outras mulheres assim, mas elas desistiram.

- Não conseguiram controlar suas libidos?- Ela riu alto.

- Não.- Ele fingiu achar graça.- Elas queriam um salário mais alto.

- Obviamente, esse trabalho de cortesã deve ser bem... _recompensado._

James não teve tempo de responder. Lilian chegou na hora, com dois copos de Péchés sobre uma bandeja prateada. Serviu um copo a Isabelli e um copo ao James, que sorriu para ela. A ruiva não sorriu de volta, mas piscou rapidamente, com intenção de que a outra mulher não visse.

- Isso é muito bom!- Exlcamou Isabelli, ao provar a bebida doce.- Muito bom!

- É, eu sei.

- Que ingredientes são usados?- Olhou com curiosidade para o copo.

- Ninguém sabe.- Bebeu um gole.- Quem prepara é Rafaella Dahlem, uma das cortesãs daqui.

- Sim, eu já ouvi falar dela. Ela é muito famosa. Mas nunca vi o seu rosto.- Ela deu os ombros.- Rafaella vai se apresentar hoje à noite?

- Sim. Agora mesmo.- Apontou para o palco, onde as cortinas estavam sendo abertas.

- Maravilha!- Isabelli bateu as mãos ansiosamente, sorrindo.

Logo após as cortinas serem abertas por completo, a primeira dançarina a aparecer foi Emmeline Vance. A morena se remexia tanto que, por uma fração de segundo, sua saia minúscula caiu, deslizando até os seus joelhos, fazendo alguns homens que estavam sentados na frente do palco assobiarem. Alguns minutos depois, diversas cortesãs dançavam ao lado de Emmeline. Todas vestidas de modo parecido. De repente, todas as mulheres fizeram uma fila horizontal, dançaram o _can-can_ por poucos segundos e pararam junto com a música. As luzes apagaram. E a única coisa que ouviram, foi uma voz feminina cantando. As luzes se acenderam e quem estava agora no palco era Rafaella Dahlem.

- Essa é a tal de Rafaella Dahlem?- Isabelli perguntou, olhando fascinada para todos os lados.

- É ela sim.- James confirmou.

- Ela é muito bonita!

Isabelli ficou encantada com o balanço de Dahlem. As roupas curtíssimas e brilhantes, a cinta-liga à mostra, as luvas brancas até o cotovelo, os boás em volta do pescoço dando um grandioso ar de luxo e os cabelos loiros se movimentando junto com seu corpo de belas curvas. Ela cantava e dançava, uma música alegre, que causava uma vontade de dançar. James notou que Isabelli estava de pé, inclinando a cabeça para cima, com propósito de conseguir ver melhor Rafaella Dahlem.

- Meu Deus, ela tem uma voz incrível!- Isabelli sorriu.

Numa questão de segundos, Dahlem parou de emitir qualquer som. Ficou parada sobre o palco, com o olhar fixo para o chão. Os músicos que tocavam o ritmo da banda pararam de tocar e ficaram observando a loira.

- O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA?- Isabelli gritou, para que James pudesse ouvi-la no meio de toda a gritaria e confusão que as pessoas dentro do La Couleur fizeram, após ver Dahlem fraquejar e cair no chão, desmaiada.

Rapidamente, James correu até o palco para ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando ficou muito próximo dela, notou que ela estava pálida, branca. Mesmo desmaiada, respirava de um modo desesperado e ofegante. Ele se agachou e a tocou. Estava gelada.

James a pegou no colo e antes de levá-la até seu quarto, desejando que não fosse tarde demais.

* * *

N/A: Bom dia!

Desculpem a demora, mas são coisas de final de ano, néan :B Ah, vocês entendem. O importante é que eu PASSEI :D segundo ano, aqui vou eu o/ E domingo eu vou pra praia de Santa Catarina, passar uma semaninha lá. Aí eu volto e posto o oitavo capítulo. ;)

Então, o que será que aconteceu com Rafaella Dahlem? Será que foi apenas um desmaio? Será que ela vai morrer? Bem, não percam o próximo capítulo :D

Trilha Sonora: Diamants Are the Girl's Best Friends  
N/B: Minha beta está viajando :B mas creio que ela tenha aprovado :D

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews ;D

Beijos.

Donna Black.


	8. O Acidente de Dahlem

**Capítulo Oito- O Acidente de Dahlem**

O tumulto era inevitável. Os homens se debatiam, querendo ver o que havia acontecido com ela. James a pegou no colo e saiu por trás do palco, para evitar maiores confusões. Quando ele saiu, Lupin rapidamente subiu ao palco, pegou o microfone e gritou:

- APLAUSOS! AFINAL, FOI UMA ÓTIMA APRESENTAÇÃO!

Alguns homens aplaudiram e outros olharam desconfiados. A cabeça de Remus estava a mil, tentando encontrar alguma explicação válida, que não preocupasse nem irritasse os homens.

- Então, como vocês viram...- Remus suspirou.- Ela desmaiou.

- Isso nós vimos, seu idiota.- Um dos homens mais bem vestidos falou, segurando um copo de Péché.- Queremos saber o por quê!

- Foi a emoção! Vocês não notaram?- Ele fez uma pausa.- La Couleur está lotado hoje!

- La Couleur sempre está lotado.- Falou o mesmo homem, sem emoção.

- Não como hoje!- Ele riu nervoso.- Notem que hoje temos muitos sujeitos bem vestidos por aqui, não? Provavelmente têm mais dinheiro.

- Então ela desmaiou só de pensar em quanto poderíamos _pagá-la_?

- Vocês sabem muito bem que Dahlem é muito sensível.- Respondeu rapidamente.- Qualquer novidade pode deixá-la num entusiasmo excessivo a ponto de desmaiar.

- Faz sentido...- O homem coçou a cabeça.

- Claro que faz.- Lupin ficou bem mais calmo ao saber que sua explicação havia funcionado.- Mas enquanto Rafaella Dahlem se recupera do choque, vamos aproveitar! Que entre as outras cortesãs!

Ele fez um sinal para a banda, que voltou a tocar a mesma música alegre. Logo que Alice entrou no palco ao lado de Emmeline, a platéia masculina gritou alto. Enquanto isso, Lupin andava em direção das escadas.

- Hey, Remus!- Lilian o chamou, alguns passos mais atrás.- Você está indo ver a Dahlem?

- Sim.- Ele respondeu.- Estou preocupado.

- Eu também!- Falou com a voz fraca.- Faz algumas horas que ela está mal.

- Sério?- Virou-se e olhou para Lilian.- O que ela tinha?

- Ela estava pálida e com uma aparência doente.- Fez uma pausa.- Porém, ela disse que foi era só um resfriado.

- Com certeza não é só um resfriado.- Falou baixo.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos e subiram as escadas. Durante o curto caminho do corredor até o quarto de Dahlem, Lilian só conseguia pensar o pior. Tuberculose, pneumonia ou qualquer outra doença que pudesse provocar a sua morte. Quando Remus abriu a porta do quarto, esses pensamentos se misturaram com a possibilidade de ela já estar morta.

- James, o que ela tem?- Remus perguntou a James, quando já estavam no quarto.

- Não sei.- Ele suspirou.- Mas deve ter sido a pressão. Ela está gelada!

Lilian tocou o corpo de Dahlem. Era como se ela estivesse tocando uma pilha de gelos. O rosto da loira estava coberto por um suor frio que escorria da testa dela. Lilian encostou seu ouvido perto do rosto de Rafaella, tentando ouvir sua respiração. Estava fraca; provavelmente estaria com dificuldades para respirar.

- Meu Deus, não é melhor chamar um médico?- Ela perguntou, assustada.

- Será que é preciso mesmo?- James perguntou.

Antes que alguém lhe respondesse, a porta do quarto de abriu mais uma vez, num gesto rápido e indelicado. Sirius Black estava apoiado na porta, respirando ofegante, com a mão sobre o peito.

- E-ela está bem?- Perguntou, evitando o olhar dos outros.

- Não sabemos.- Lilian respondeu impacientemente.

Durante alguns segundos, os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Remus olhava constantemente para James, tentando encontrar alguma coisa sensata para ser dita. O que interrompeu tal silêncio, foi alguém tossindo. Dahlem cobria sua boca com a mão e estava com os olhos entreabertos.

- Rafaella, você está bem?- James lhe perguntou.- O que aconteceu?

- Eu...- Ela falou com a voz rouca.- Eu... não sei...- Ela tossiu.

- Mas tente lembrar!- Ele retrucou.- O que você sentiu quando desmaiou?

- Não sei...- Fez uma pausa.- E-eu realmente não lembro...

- Mas, Dahlem, você tem que se lembrar!

- Não a force!- Sirius falou.- Assim vai ser pior.

James olhou com um ar de superioridade para Sirius, que fingiu não notar. Ele deu alguns passos, sentou-se na beira da cama, segurou a mão de Dahlem, que recuou, e disse num tom baixo:

- Você está sentido alguma coisa?

Rafaella não respondeu de imediato. Sirius encarou aqueles olhos azuis indo para uma coloração acinzentada, e percebeu que ela fugia de seu olhar. As mãos cobertas pelas luvas brancas tremiam um pouco, mas a respiração estava calma. Ela tirou o boá vermelho que estava em volta de seu pescoço, tirou as luvas, tirou o sapato preto que tinha um salto de dez centímetros e se ajeitou de um modo mais confortável na cama.

- Sinto um pouco de tontura quando eu abaixo a minha cabeça.- Ela disse, arrumando os babados debaixo de seu vestido.- E estou com um pouco de frio.

- E mais nada?- Sirius insistiu.

- Nada.

Sirius passou levemente sua mão sobre a testa de Dahlem. Sentiu uma grande diferença de temperaturas. Sua mão estava muito quente comparada com a testa gelada da loira. Ele desceu sua mão até a bochecha dela, como se estivesse a acariciando. De repente, ela pousou sua mão sobre a mão de Sirius e, lentamente, fechou seus olhos. James olhava aquela cena romântica com um pouco de desprezo e impaciência., Remus simplesmente evitava olhá-los e Lilian abafava risinhos.

- Eu vou chamar um médico.- Disse James.- Só para garantir.

- E eu vou com você.- Remus falou imediatamente.- Conheço um médico muito bom, o Dr. Berry.

James passou a mão pelo ombro de Remus, o guiando até a porta. Lançou um olhar de tédio a Lilian, que riu baixinho; alguns segundos depois, foi atrás de Remus.

* * *

Vestindo um longo jaleco branco, o doutor estava com um polegar sobre o pulso de Dahlem e os olhos sobre seu relógio. Deu um longo suspiro, tossiu, colocou seus óculos redondos de aro fino e disse: 

- Bem, parece que foi apenas uma queda de pressão.- Falou com uma voz grave e alta.

- Graças a Deus.- Disse Sirius, colocando a mão sobre o peito.- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Vai sim.- Ele tossiu.- Srta. Dahlem, beba mais líquido e tome.- Ele entregou alguns comprimidos na mão dela.- Vão cessar a sua dor de cabeça. Mas você vai ficar com sono. Então agora apenas repouse, certo?

- Certo.- Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Obrigado, doutor.- Disse James, abrindo a porta do quarto.- Venha, vamos acertar a conta da consulta.

Ele saiu do quarto ao lado do Dr. Berry e fechou a porta. Sirius estava sozinho com Dahlem, que cantarolava uma música qualquer. Freqüentemente ela encarava Sirius, que desviava o olhar com rapidez.

- Então, você não vai falar nada?- Dahlem sorriu.

- O que eu deveria falar?- Sirius sentou-se na ponta da cama.

- Qualquer coisa.- Tossiu e continuou a encará-lo.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio e um leve constrangimento, Dahlem começou a roçar seus pés no braço de Sirius. Num ato de reflexo, ele virou seu rosto e a encarou. Ela sorriu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. 'Eu acho que esses comprimidos estão fazendo efeito', explicou, 'estou começando a ficar com sono'. Sirius não respondeu e evitou olhá-la diretamente.

Rafaella começou a respirar com um pouco mais de dificuldade e sua visão começou a ficar afetada por causa do letargo causado pelos comprimidos que havia tomado; mas, mesmo assim, insistia em fitar o homem a sua frente e roçar seu pé no corpo dele. Sirius tentava se controlar diante do jeito malicioso que havia em Dahlem, mas parecia inútil.

- Não creio que essa seja uma boa hora.- Engoliu seco.- Você precisa descansar, está doente.

- Não.- Respondeu, segura de si.- Você está doente.

Ela puxou Sirius pela gola de sua camisa e o beijou. Ele a abraçou confortavelmente para saborear novamente o gosto da boca dela. Sentiu um desejo imenso de não soltá-la de seus braços tão rápido. E esse desejo aumentou quando ela Dahlem começou a acariciá-lo de um modo vulgar, do típico modo vulgar de Rafaella Dahlem.

Quando se deu por conta, ambos já estavam despidos e com um desejo praticamente desesperado, como se fizesse anos que seus corpos não estivessem unidos. A loira fazia mil expressões a cada toque de Sirius, todas impossíveis de ser decifradas. E enquanto seu corpo se contraía no mesmo ritmo dele, ela passava as mãos pelo rosto de Sirius e o beijava. Por mais cansado que ambos estivessem, ela insistia em beija-lo, fazendo-o sentir o seu cheiro; doce, como uma fragrância própria e raríssima, sendo encontrada apenas no corpo de Rafaella.

Ela continuou o beijando, ele continuou sentindo o aquele perfume por mais alguns segundos, minutos, horas; Até estarem completamente exaustos e caírem em um profundo sono.

Sirius acordou com o barulho do vento fazendo a janela bater com força. Ao seu lado, Dahlem dormia tranqüilamente, agarrada ao travesseiro, com o rosto coberto por seus cabelos loiros. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela lentamente, cuidando para não acordá-la, mas foi inútil. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. Ele poderia ficar ali, apenas admirando aquele sorriso; aquele sorriso que o fazia esquecer o resto do mundo. Porém, ela fez questão de sentar na cama e de abraçá-lo. E quando ela enroscou os braços em Sirius, ele sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido anteriormente. Seu coração bateu num ritmo mais acelerado, como se fosse saltar para fora; suas pernas começaram a tremer e seu rosto começou a suar. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era como se ela estivesse sugando toda a sua energia, de um modo rápido e cruel.

- Você está bem?- Ela perguntou em seu ouvido, o fazendo estremecer.

- Estou.- Respondeu, suspirando.

Quando ela o soltou de seus braços e ele olhou nos olhos azuis dela, ele teve certeza de uma coisa: ele sentia algo mais forte por Rafaella Dahlem.

Não, não era necessariamente amor. Era paixão. Mas uma paixão forte, arrebatadora e até viciante. Viciante porque ele não apenas _queria _ela, ele _precisava_dela.

Perdido em tais pensamentos, Sirius se levantou e se vestiu. Dahlem fez o mesmo. E enquanto ela se vestia, ele colocou a mão no bolso esquerdo de sua calça e tirou várias notas de cem dólares. Ergueu sua mão, oferecendo o dinheiro a Rafaella. Mas ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Hoje fica por conta da casa.- E sorriu.

* * *

N/A: VOLTEI :D 

Ah, eu também tirei umas férias das fics, né ;) estava precisando URGENTEMENTE de férias. Mas, minhas aulas começaram, e começa tuuuuudo denovo. E esse ano eu venho com tudo. O trailer de A Bela e a Fera será postado, uma nova fic sobre o Sirius e o James(NÃO é slash) e uma Sirius/Bellatrix. Em breve! ;D

Enfim, pra quem pensou que a Rafa ia morrer... NÃO! ela tá mais viva do que nunca (H) e aguardem os próximos capítulos. PORQUE O NONO CAPÍTULO VAI BOMBAR. hihi. sério mesmo o.o

N/B: WOW. Perfect Love! (sobre Rafaella e Sirius).  
Trilha Sorona: All For Love- Bryan Adams.

Bom, obrigada pelos reviews lindos :D

beijos no coração,

Donna Black.


	9. Noite de Inovações

**Capítulo Nove- Noite de Inovações**

James já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia visto aquele néon escrito _'La Couleur' _brilhar à noite. Mas, desta vez, parecia brilhar com mais intensidade e com mais contraste. Ou talvez fosse porque a noite estivesse mais escura, e então e o neon chamava mais atenção.

- Mais uma noite que ficará para história, meu caro James.- Lupin colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Espero que sim.- Ele suspirou.- As dançarinas estão prontas?

- Sim.

- E Dahlem? Ela não teve mais problemas com desmaios?- Perguntou, num tom de preocupação.

- Não, não. Foi só daquela vez mesmo.

Ficaram em silêncio. James deu uma última olhada em tudo e entrou. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes já havia visto La Couleur cheio, lotado de homens, de dançarinas, de pessoas procurando diversão. E de quantas vezes ele já havia visto Lilian séria, servindo Péchés com uma expressão de tédio e monotonia. Ele sentia pena dela? Sim. Mas admitia que pena não era a única coisa que ele sentia por ela.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra?- Lupin riu.

- Hã? Ah, é a Lilian.- Ele respondeu, distraído.

- O que tem ela?

- Não, nada.

- James, que mal lhe pergunte...- Olhou para James.- Você gosta da Lilian?

- Se eu gosto de Lilian?- Ele repetiu.- Gosto sim. Ela está aqui há muitos anos, era bem amiga de meu pai e...

- Não, James.- Lupin o interrompeu.- Eu quero saber se você gosta _mesmo _dela.

- Claro que não.- Respondeu com rispidez.- Eu gostaria muito de passar uma noite com ela. Mas só isso.

- Tem certeza?- Insistiu.

- Claro! Porque uma coisa você deve admitir:- James o encarou.- ela é linda.

Remus não respondeu de imediato. Olhou para a ruiva que estava atrás do balcão da _pub. _Abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar do homem que estava à sua frente e confirmou.

- É...- Pigarreou.- James, que horas são? Creio que já podemos começar.

- Hum...- Consultou o relógio.- É, dá sim. Suba e apresente. Eu vou dar uma palavra com a Lily.

Lupin confirmou com a cabeça e andou em direção do palco. Enquanto isso, James Potter ia até a _pub, _sem desviar o olhar de Lilian. Quando chegou mais perto, já foi falando.

- Lily, minha flor, me sirva um Péché.- Sentou-se numa mesa bem próxima ao balcão.

- Pensei que você não bebesse mais e...- Não terminou de falar, visto que a música alta começara. Lilian olhou imediatamente para o palco, decorado por tecidos e almofadas douradas. A música era árabe e as cortesãs dançavam a dança do ventre. Quando Dahlem surgiu no meio das dançarinas, a música árabe foi abafada pelos gritos dos homens. A loira estava coberta por alguns véus, e ia os tirando aos poucos. Cada vez que tirava um, mais altos eram os gritos.

- LILIAN!- James gritou.- ME TRAGA O PÉCHÉ!

Imediatamente, ela andou até o balcão, abriu uma garrafa e serviu a bebida num copo. Levou o copo até James.

- Muito obrigado.

- Pensei que você não bebesse mais Péchés.- Falou seriamente.

- É, eu também.

Se calaram. A ruiva evitava o olhar do homem à sua frente, olhando para os lados, fingindo despreocupação.

- No que você está pensando?- James bebeu um gole e perguntou.

- Ahn? Nada...

- Sente-se.- Puxou uma cadeira.

- Obrigada.- Ela sentou.

- Lilian...- Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela.- Você está linda hoje.

- O-olha...- Gaguejou.- Você tomou alguns goles e já está bêbado? Vem, eu te levo...

- Não.- Interrompeu.- Estou bem aqui... E quer saber?

- O quê?

James chegou mais perto dela, a ponto de um poder sentir a respiração do outro. Ele beijou o rosto dela.

- Ruiva, eu acho que você tem uma coisa que eu quero.- Riu.

- JAMES!- Corou.- Olha, eu vou voltar pro balcão...

- Não.- Interrompeu novamente.- Fique aqui, o que tem de mais?

- Desculpe. Tenho que trabalhar.

Se levantou rispidamente e foi até o balcão. E não olhou para trás.

* * *

Sirius sentia seu corpo explodir numa mistura de enervação, desespero e calor. Estava com dificuldades para respirar. E para enxergar também; toda vez que seus olhos fitavam Dahlem, eles ardiam como se um litro de ácido tivesse sido jogado neles. Quando ela desceu do palco, ele sentiu os batimentos de seu coração ficarem mais fortes. Ela não parava de dançar, ele ficava perplexo. Ela estava vindo na direção de Sirius, ele estava surtando. Ela olhou para ele, ele olhou para ela. Para a surpresa dele, a expressão do rosto de Rafaella era de seriedade, e não de alegria. A loira o encarou pela última vez, e andou para o outro lado. Dançou freneticamente em frente a um homem, que sorria largamente. Dahlem sentou no colo dele, e o beijou.

Sirius Black começou a sentir um fio de raiva, como um fio de água que corre entre as montanhas e vai engrossando aos poucos até se transformar num caudaloso rio. Como ela poderia estar _dançando _para outro? Como ela poderia estar _olhando_ para outro? Ela é minha, pensou. _Minha._

Numa rapidez incrível, ele levantou-se da cadeira, andou em direção onde ela estava, e, rispidamente, a tirou do colo do homem. Os outros homens que estavam em volta o chamaram atenção, mas ele ignorou e puxou o braço da loira, a levando à força até seu quarto. Alguns gritaram e vaiaram, mas logo esqueceram, pois as cortesãs continuavam a dançar.

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- Rafaella gritou, enquanto tentava se esquivar dos braços de Sirius

- Venha comigo.

- Para onde? ME SOLTA!- O fitou por alguns segundos e cuspiu em seu rosto.

- Você acha que isso me irrita?- Passou a manga de seu casaco em seu rosto, se limpando.

- ME SOLTA, SIRIUS!

Ele não deu ouvidos a ela. A arrastou até a porta do quarto de Rafaella e os dois entraram. Sirius a soltou.

- O que você quer?- Perguntou, enquanto esfregava os seus pulsos, tentando amortecer a dor.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Seu rosto escorria suor, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu corpo tremia, como se ele estivesse dopado.

- Dance pra mim, _agora._

- E por que eu o faria?- Ela bufou e riu ao mesmo tempo, achando o pedido um absurdo.

- POR QUE EU ESTOU LHE PAGANDO, SUA VADIA!- Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e tirou todos os dólares que ali estavam.

- Isso é ridículo.- Olhou para o dinheiro no chão.- Eu não vou fazer. E agora saia daqui.

- Eu acho que você não me entendeu.

- O quê?- Bufou.

Sirius Black não respondeu. Juntou o dinheiro que havia caído no chão e o jogou em cima da loira a sua frente.

- Você precisa que eu desenhe, por acaso?

Ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Dahlem, até beijá-la. Contra a vontade dela, ele a jogou na cama. No começo, ela se debatia, lutando contra ele. Mas logo sentiu o perfume, aquele típico perfume masculino que ela só sentia quando estava com Sirius. Seus braços perderam a força e o resto de seu corpo amoleceu. O aroma de Sirius era como uma arma letal, que atingia diretamente o seu coração, cessando todas as suas forças. Sua única opção foi desistir. E se entregar com toda a paixão que poderia ceder.

* * *

No quarto ao lado, a situação era diferente. Remus e Emmeline beijavam-se e acariciavam-se de um modo muito sutil, quase inocente. A vontade que ele sentia era de ficar ali pra sempre, vivendo apenas dos beijos e carícias.

Quando os lábios de Remus encontravam os de Emmeline, era como o primeiro gole de água depois de dias no deserto. Mas ele aproveitava o corpo da morena como se fosse o último gole de água, antes de atravessar o deserto. Devagar, desejando que aquele momento nunca terminasse e entrando numa overdose de êxtase cada vez que seus corpos se fundiam.

As horas pareciam segundos, e os segundos pareciam não existir. Quando ambos se encontravam, o tempo se desfigurava e o resto do mundo parecia morrer, ou ao menos, sumir por algum tempo. A música que ainda tocava no andar de baixo subia as escadas, derrubava a porta do quarto de Emmeline, mas não era ouvida nem por ela, nem por Remus. A única coisa que ouviam era a respiração do outro.

As luzes do quarto estavam acesas, mas eles não conseguiam enxergar. E quanto mais se tocavam, menos se sentiam. Isso criava uma sede interminável de quererem sentir o ápice mais uma, duas, três vezes. Muitas, até o cansaço ser extremo, ao ponto de eles não conseguirem mexer um músculo. E assim foi. A única coisa que faziam era respirar. E muito pouco.

* * *

N/A: Olá queridas e queridos! Beijos generalizados. Demorei um pouco mais desta vez porque eu estava em provas, estava surtando. Aliás, provas, eu as odeio. Mas enfim...

Capítulo emocionante, não? Haha, eu gostei muito de escrever sobre a Emmeline e o Remus! Não pensei que fosse gostar tanto. Sobre os reviews, estou tããão feliz! Só críticas positivas :D eu amo reviews, eles alegram a minha vida (: e eu amo quem os deixa, também!

N/B: Ela disse que gostou muito da parte Remus/Emmeline também!  
Trilha Sonora: I Will Be Right Here Waiting- Bryan Adams

Bem, fico por aqui.

Donna Black.


	10. Confissões

**Capítulo Dez- Confissões **

Março marcava o final do rigoroso inverno que durara quatro longos meses e o começo da estação florida e agradável. Com o clima mais ameno, as noites em La Couleur aumentaram. Porém, Emmeline não participou de alguma. Passava horas trancada em seu quarto, sem fazer algum ruído. Saía apenas para as refeições. Em alguns dias, ela ia passear com Lily nas praças de Paris. Deixava-se levar pelo clima agradável e pelas belíssimas flores que enfeitavam a paisagem, e acabava confessando seus sentimentos a Lilian:

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada.- Suspirou.- Tudo está muito confuso...

- Emm... eu não tenho muito o que lhe dizer.- A ruiva passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Emmeline.- Você deve fazer o que é melhor para você; mas também deve saber quais são as conseqüências de cada ato seu.

- Eu sei perfeitamente quais serão tais conseqüências.

- Então?

- Lilian, eu _gosto _do Remus!- Choramingou.- Mas...

- Mas o quê?- Interrompeu.

- Mas nós _não podemos!_

- Por quê?- Perguntou inocentemente.

- Não se faça de idiota.- Respondeu com rispidez.- Lilian, eu sou... eu sou uma _prostituta. _

- Se você pensar bem, não há nada de mal nisso e...

- Se não há nada de mal, então por que você não é?- Falou, como se estivesse a desafiando.

Lilian não respondeu. Evitou encarar Emmeline, baixando a cabeça. Observou seus próprios pés; sapatos de couro barato e um pouco sujos. Olhou para os pés da morena; sapatos altos de veludo importado, quase tão reluzentes quanto a luz do sol.

- Pelo simples fato de que eu não faço questão de usar sapatos de veludo importado.- Sorriu.

* * *

- Eu gostaria de saber qual é o problema da moreninha.- Falou Dahlem, enquanto escolhia uma roupa em seu armário, que ocupava grande parte de seu quarto.- Tão bonita e já desistiu! Não acredito mesmo.- Tirou um casaco de pele, aproximou seu rosto ao máximo, o cheirando.- Ela não sabe o que está perdendo.

- Ela não desistiu.- Retrucou James, que estava recostado à porta.- Só está com alguns problemas.

- Quais problemas?- Com o casaco na mão, continuou a olhar seu armário. Um vestido vermelho, pendurado em um dos cabides, chamou sua atenção.

- Bem... ela passou algumas noite com Remus. Talvez ela estivesse... se _apaixonando._

Rafaella largou o casaco no chão. Fixou o olhar no vestido vermelho e não o desviou; sentiu-se perdida e afogada naquele vermelho intenso. Pedia por ajuda, mas o único nome que conseguia gritar era _Sirius Black_. Ouvia de relance a voz de alguém, mas não compreendia o que diziam- talvez fosse a voz de Sirius, avisando que iria salvá-la, deixá-la viva. Mas quanto mais ela tentava ouvir a voz, mais ela se afogava. Engasgada, tossiu três vezes seguidas.

- DAHLEM!- James gritou.

A loira virou-se rapidamente. James estava com a mão em seu ombro e o apertava forte. Ela estava com um olhar assustado, as sobrancelhas contraídas e os lábios tremiam lentamente.

- O q-quê?- Ela balbuciou.

- Eu lhe pergunto. Chamei seu nome diversas vezes e você não respondia. Depois começou a tossir e...

- Estou bem.- Interrompeu.- Muito bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! E você pode fazer o favor de me soltar?

James não respondeu, apenas a soltou. A olhou da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse a analisando, gravando cada detalhe. Depois disso, muito lentamente, saiu do quarto.

Rafaella juntou o casaco do chão e o colocou de volta no armário. Andou até a cama e se deitou. Refletiu por algum tempo e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, chegou a uma conclusão concreta. Ela odiava a palavra 'apaixonada'; talvez porque ela estivesse descobrindo o seu verdadeiro significado.

* * *

A noite nunca pareceu estar tão estrelada, e La Couleur nunca pareceu estar tão cheio. A fila era imensa, e o fluxo de pessoas dentro do cabaré era tão grande, que as pessoas mal conseguiam se mover de um lugar para outro, sem esbarrar-se em outras.

Porém, no meio de tanta gente, James conseguiu reconhecer uma mulher. _Isabelli Boumier. _Com um indiscreto chapéu coberto de flores, um longo vestido e sapatos de salto alto, ela estava com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa. Quando avistou James, um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Sr. Potter!- Ela o chamou.

Com um pouco de dificuldade- devido à quantidade de pessoas- James andou até o local onde Isabelli estava.

- Boa noite.- A cumprimentou formalmente.- Como a senhorita tem passado?

- Bem, muito bem.- Sorriu.- E você?

- Também.

- Vejo que será uma grande noite!- Olhou para os lados.- A casa está cheia, não é?

- É, está.- Riu.- Não esperava que viesse tanta gente.

- Há comentários muito positivos sobre a srta. Dahlem, se você quer saber. Todos querem conhecê-la.- Falou sem emoção.

- Acredito que sim.- Tossiu.- Ela é a...

James foi interrompido por uma voz que chamava o seu nome. Virou-se e viu de relance Frank Longbottom abanando as mãos, o chamando indiscretamente.

- Desculpe, srta. Boumier...

- Tudo bem. Depois conversamos!- Piscou e sorriu.

Impacientemente, ele atravessou o salão até chegar na mesa em que Frank estava sentado com outros homens. Quando chegou, Frank puxou uma cadeira, e James sentou-se.

- James... como você está?- Perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de Péché.

- Muito bem.- Respondeu disperso.- Frank, beba devagar.

- Gostaria de saber...- Ignorou o aviso de James e bebeu mais rápido.- Onde está aquela moça, a Alice? Quero dizer, ela virá hoje?

- Sim, virá.

- Eu gosto dela.- Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes.- Gosto _muito _dela.

Uma pitada de raiva e impaciência começou a surgir em James. Olhou para Frank com um pouco de receio. Mais um idiota apaixonado, pensou. Vários homens já haviam ficado apaixonados por prostitutas, e James odiava isso. E odiava mais ainda quando a mulher também estava apaixonada.

- Frank... você tem que entender...

- O quê?

- Alice é uma cortesã.- Baixou o tom de voz- Você paga para ela te amar...

- Eu sei bem o significado da palavra.- Interrompeu.

- Ela não quer o seu amor. Ela quer o seu dinheiro!- Exclamou.

- Isso não me importa!- Retrucou.- Eu _só_ a quero pra mim. Eu a quero _só_ pra mim.

- Frank...- Suspirou.- Faça o que lhe der na telha, está bem? Mas quando você for trocado por um homem com uma carteira mais cheia, não diga que eu não lhe avisei.

O outro não respondeu. Virou o copo de Peché. James fingiu que não viu e saiu dali, indo até a Pub. Encontrou Lilian debruçada sobre o balcão, com o queixo apoiado na mão esquerda, e os dedos da mão direita movendo-se freneticamente sobre o balcão.

- Lily?- Ele se aproximou.

- Oi, Potter.- Sorriu rapidamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Sussurrou.

- Comigo nada.- Falou sem emocão.- Mas parece que você não estava tendo uma conversa muito amigável com o sr. Longbottom, não é mesmo?

- Você nem vai querer saber o que ele me confessou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar.- Levantou as sobrancelhas.- Ele está apaixonado por uma das cortesãs.

- Como você adivinhou?- Riu.

- Veja bem, ele vem _todas _as noites e dorme sempre com a mesma mulher. Não é tão difícil deduzir.

- É verdade. Tenho medo que esteja acontecendo o mesmo com outros.

- Por exemplo?- Indagou.

- Não se faça de tola, Evans.- Respondeu rapidamente.- Você sabe muito bem que falo de Emmeline e Remus.- Pausou.- Estou com muito, muito medo de que eles estejam _realmente _apaixonados. Você me entende?

- Potter... eles estão _realmente _apaixonados.- Disse Lilian.

James a encarou. Primeiramente, pensou que ela poderia estar exagerando, ou brincando. Mas ao fitá-la, notou que havia uma seriedade intensa e um tom de preocupação em seus olhos. Esfregou as suas mãos em seu rosto, tentando pensar em uma solução para o problema, que parecia não ter saída; exceto desistir e deixar que Remus, Frank, ou qualquer outro homem que fosse apaixonado por uma das cortesãs de La Couleur levasse a sua única forma de lucro.

* * *

N/A: Boa noite :)

Bem, hoje tenho várias coisas a dizer! POR FAVOR, LEIAM:

1- Infelizmente, eu demorei pra postar porque a minha queridíssima beta E amiga, a Gween Black(provavelmente vocês devem ter lido alguma fic dela!), está internada no hospital com câncer. É, leucemia. A visitei apenas uma vez :/ Peguei uma baaaita gripe e ela não pode receber vistas de pessoas gripadas. Mas eu mantenho contato com ela sempre:) Então, se algum de vocês também ler alguma fic dela, e quiser mandar algum recado por mim, é só avisar! D ligarei pra ela no mesmo dia.

2- Eu fui na pré-estréia de Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix com as também escritoras: Babi Evans e Marmaduke Scarlet. Devo demonstrar minha ENORME decepção com o fato dos marotos serem reduzidos à cena de quatro segundos. E também de o Sirius ter recebido um Avada meio que acaba com as minhas esperanças de que ele ainda estivesse vivo. Mas eu AMEI a Bellatrix, achei ela LINDA! A Luna também, perfeita. Mas o que machucou mesmo, o que foi a facada no coração, foram os marotos cortados :/ ODIEI.

3- Eu vou viajar nesse sábado(para a serra gaúcha D) e só volto terça-feira. Sim, eu vou perder a estréia do sétimo livro. Talvez eu vá sexta-feira à meia-noite na Cultura, mas acho difícil. E eu também preciso de VERBA, né? xB

4- Sobre o capítulo, vocês gostaram:D Eu achei o último parágrafo meio forçado... :/ e como a minha beta não está aí para dar sugestões, ficou assim mesmo... mas espero que vocês gostem!

MUITÍSSIMO obrigada a quem leu a fan fic, e a quem leu a N/A inteira :)

Por favor, deixem reviews!

Beijos,

Donna Black.


	11. Sentimentos

**Capítulo Onze- Sentimentos**

O barulho do relógio marcando meia-noite quebrava o silêncio no quarto de Emmeline Vance. Não estava vazio, mas era como se estivesse; ela estava sentada na borda da cama, com as mãos sobre o joelho. Apesar de ela estar cabisbaixa, era possível imaginar que estava chorando, visto que fungava com força.

O homem que estava à sua frente, recostado à parede, tinha o olhar fixo na morena. Sua expressão era de tristeza e melancolia, dando a entender que estava arrependido de alguma coisa. Seus lábios tremiam, ele tentava falar alguma coisa; mas a voz não saía. Somente após alguns minutos ele conseguiu falar:

- Desculpe.

Ela não falou nada de imediato. Suspirou e fixou seu olhar nos pés de Remus. Perguntou:

- Pelo quê?

- Bem...- Ele pareceu estar procurando uma resposta.- Por toda essa... _situação._

- Não é sua culpa. Também não é minha culpa.- Falou chorosa.

- Então é culpa de quem?

- De ninguém.- Olhou para ele.- A gente apenas...

- Se apaixonou.- Remus completou.

Emmeline não respondeu. Apenas voltou a abaixar a cabeça e chorou. Remus ficou observando como as lágrimas dela escorriam pelo rosto e caiam sobre as pernas, molhando a borda do vestido branco que usava. A cada soluço que ela soltava, ele estremecia; sentia que os soluços eram como sussurros desesperados de socorro e ele os ignorava. Sentia como se qualquer palavra que dissesse iria machucá-la. Sentia que estava no fundo do poço, na escuridão total, sem poder tocar em Emmeline. Apenas a vendo sofrer e chorar.

- Não, não chore.- Ele murmurou.- É inútil chorar, Emme.

- Como assim, _inútil_?- Ela contestou.- Remus, olhe o problema que temos. Você entende?

- Entendo, claro.- Respondeu rapidamente.- Mas para tudo há uma solução.

- E qual seria?- Perguntou sem encará-lo.

- O único jeito de acabar com a angústia de um amor impossível, é amando!- Bufou impacientemente, como se estivesse falando alguma coisa óbvia.- Emme, nós podemos tentar... tentar sair daqui e ficarmos juntos...

- Remus, eu não posso fazer isso! Os homens me pagam por uma noite e você vem dizer que quer todas as noites comigo? Isso é...

- Eu te amo!- Ele a interrompeu.

- MAS É IMPOSSÍVEL!- Ela gritou.

- ENTÃO OLHE NA MINHA CARA E DIGA QUE NÃO ME AMA!- Gritou no mesmo tom.

- Eu não posso.- Falou com a voz rouca.- Eu não posso... eu te amo. Você sabe disso.

- Sei! E por isso mesmo que digo que nós _devemos _ficar juntos!

- NÃO!- Ela gritou.- ESTAMOS PERDIDOS, ESTAMOS LOUCOS!- Pausou.-... Estamos apaixonados; mas não podemos ficar juntos. Você é amigo de James e eu sou uma... uma prostituta, Remus. Existe uma enorme barreira entre nós dois. Uma barreira que impede qualquer forma de sentimento que não seja um desejo passageiro, um desejo _sujo._

- Você está dizendo que nosso amor é sujo?

- Eu estou dizendo que é impossível ficarmos juntos. Por que você não consegue enxergar o problema?

- E por que você _só_ enxerga o problema?

Emmeline suspirou.

- Remus... o que eu sinto por você é lindo. É amor. Mas eu não devia estar amando você, entende? Você deveria ser apenas mais um. Mais um entre os vários que simplesmente me pagam pelo meu serviço. Eu não deveria te amar.- As lágrimas voltaram a deslizar em seu rosto.- E por isso eu choro. Por culpa e arrependimento. Chego a sentir raiva de mim, por ser uma idiota. Chego até a rezar, pedindo a Deus que tire todo esse sentimentalismo causado por você da minha cabeça, do meu corpo e do meu coração.

- Você pode sentir toda a culpa do mundo.- Ele foi se aproximando de Emmeline.- Todo o arrependimento do mundo. Pode até enlouquecer de tanto arrependimento, pode se matar.- Pausou.- Mas nada, absolutamente _nada, _nem raiva, nem as preces ou as lágrimas podem desfazer o que já está feito.

Ele a abraçou.

* * *

- O que diabos aquela _vadia _está fazendo aqui?- Lilian sussurrou no ouvido de James.

- Ignoro a sua pergunta, levando em conta que estamos em um cabaret.- Ele riu.

- Estou me referindo a Isabelli!

- Ah... não tenho a mínima idéia.- Bebeu um gole de Péché.

- Isso é muito estranho.- Lilian manteve o olhar em Isabelli.- Mulheres não freqüentam o La Couleur!

- É verdade.- Concordou.

- Talvez ela esteja interessada em comprar...

- Então estará perdendo seu tempo.- James interrompeu.- La Couleur pertence à família Potter.

- Eu sei disso. Não era exatamente para ser um _bordel, _mas enfim...

- Lily, nós já conversamos sobre isso.

- Eu sei, você já me explicou.- Olhou para James.- E me chame de Evans; eu não tenho nenhum tipo de intimidade com você.

James riu, não dando importância às palavras rudes de Lilian. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Isabelli os avistou de longe e foi até a _pub:_

- Queridíssimos!- Falou em alto e bom tom, olhando para James e Lilian.- Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo.- Respondeu James, risonho.

A ruiva apenas sorriu falsamente e deu um discreto aceno com a cabeça.

- James, devo dizer que La Couleur está uma maravilha!- Olhou para os lados.- Olhe esta decoração! É perfeita!

- Muito obrigado.- Ele respondeu brandamente.

- E como está o movimento aqui na _pub, _querida?- Dirigiu-se a Lilian.

- Ótimo.- Respondeu secamente.- Aceita um Péché?

- Não, obrigada.- Sorriu.- Eu sei perfeitamente os efeitos dessa bebida... não quero me arriscar.

Sem dizer mais alguma palavra, ela foi se aproximando de James, até estar a um palmo de distância. Abriu a mão direita e deslizou seus dedos pelo peitoral de James, passando pelos ombros, fazendo algum tipo de massagem. Ele sorria perdidamente, não entendo muito o porquê do toque. Lilian, porém, parecia ter sido tapeada dez vezes seguidas; tinha uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, saiu correndo dali. Subiu as escadas, até desaparecer de vista.

- Srta. Boumier...- James a empurrou sutilmente para longe de si.- Espere um minuto.

A expressão de Isabelli podia ser compara à de Lilian; o horror e o susto eram os mesmos. Porém, James não deu a mínima: correu atrás da ruiva. Subiu as escadas e deu alguns passos no corredor, até enxergar de relance alguém entrando em uma das várias portas que havia ali. Com um pouco de receio, andou até a porta. Bateu três vezes, mas ninguém respondeu. Lentamente, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Já na entrada do quarto podia ver Lilian de costas, sentada na cama, com seus longos cabelos ruivos sobre o ombro nu e com a mão esquerda sobre a boca, abafando um soluço.

- Lily?

Ela se assustou. Virou-se rapidamente para James com um triste olhar, o encarou e disse:

- O que você quer?

- Saber o que aconteceu.- Respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Nada, Potter. Não aconteceu nada.

- Por que você saiu correndo? Por que você está chorando?

- Porque sim.

Ficaram em silêncio. James tinha vontade de abraçá-la toda vez que olhava em seus olhos verdes cobertos de lágrimas; e por um segundo questinou-se se o que estava sentindo era mais do que uma mera atração por uma mulher bonita, se estivesse apaixonado. Tentou tirar tal pensamento da cabeça, e se concentrar no que havia ocorrido com ela.

- Lily...

- Evans.- Interrompeu.

- Está bem, _Evans. _Eu quero saber o que aconteceu! Estou preocupado.

- Não fique. Eu estou bem, eu juro!

- É que você saiu correndo e...

- E daí?- Indagou impacientemente.

- Bem, achei estranho.- Tentou explicar-se.

James não esperou Lilian responder. Sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela. Sem pronunciar uma palavra, ela o encarou desalentadamente, tentando entender o porquê ele sentara ao seu lado, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas a olhou. A admirou. Nunca havia visto de tão perto aqueles olhos verdes, nem o rosto com poucas sardas e, muito menos, os lábios avermelhados. Em apenas um segundo, sentiu tudo o que já havia sentido e o que ainda havia de sentir; essa mistura de sentimentos o empurrava para mais perto de Lilian que não conseguia, apesar dos esforços, não conseguia se afastar de James. Estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro. Mais perto.

Beijaram-se.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Bem, desculpem a demora para postar o capítulo... é que além de eu estar aguardando os 100 reviews (são dez reviews por capítulo), eu andei um pouco ocupada com toda essa função de colégio, provas, boletim... enfim, essas coisas que me deixam completamente louca.

Sobre o capítulo, saibam que eu gostei muuuuito de escrever aquele começo, do Remus com a Emmeline ;) sei lá, foi algo que fluiu tão naturalmente para escrever... :)

E a pedidos, hoje eu vou responder aos reviews. :D

**Ms. Cookie,** obrigada por achar a história boa. Eu achei a sua dúvida bem interessante! Bem, vamos lá. O "narrador-câmera" que você chama, é o Narrador Onisciente(aquele que tudo sabe, tudo vê). E sim, os personagens estão bem crus _ainda. _La Couleur é uma long-fic e ainda há muita história para se desenrolar e muitas coisas para acontecer. Com o passar da história, nós poderemos enxergar com clareza a diferença de personalidade entre os personagens. Mas, mesmo assim, La Couleur é uma fic que eu poderia classificar como uma história típica do Naturalismo, onde os personagens não são bem definidos, não tem um perfil bem definido. Mas enfim, como eu já disse, ainda tem várias coisas para acontecer:) e pode ter certeza que daqui alguns capítulos a diferença entre os personagens vai ficar bem maior.

**Thaty,** obrigada pelo elogio! Sim, a Gween Black está bem melhor! Talvez essa semana eu vá visitá-la :)

**Lulu Star,** tenho certeza que a Gween está muito grata pelo seu apoio ;D James e Lilian se apaixonarem? Isso não vai demorar mais do que três capítulos HIHI 8)

**Susaninha,** ah, muito obrigada, querida! D

**Mel.Bel.louca,** hahah, juro que não demoro mais pra postar, então :D

**Paolla R,** ai Lolla, que bom que tu leu a minha fic e está gostando! Nossa, nem fala, os filmes são uma porcaria nesse aspecto ;( mas a Bella estava perfeita mesmo!

**Japonês,** já disse, não demora mais do que três capítulos pra surgirem sentimentos mais concretos :D

**Diana P. Black,** eu e a Gween moramos em Porto Alegre, RS; várias outras escritores moram aqui também 8) Não, ela vai fazer só a quimioterapia! Mas ela está respondendo super bem ao tratamento, logo ela sai do hospital:D E muuuuito obrigada por ler e por gostas de La Couleur! ;)

Enfim, é isso.

Beijos,

Donna Black.


	12. Problemas

**Capítulo Doze- Problemas**

Nunca esteve tão confusa; pensamentos e sentimentos confundiam-se entre si. O coração disparava com tanta força que parecia que ia sair do peito, e ela estremecia toda vez que sentia as mãos dele a tocarem.

Sentiu seu rosto corarquando James a empurrou levemente para trás, a fazendo deitar na cama. A cada segundo que passava, ele a beijava com mais ardor e ela ficava mais confusa. Não sabia se respondia aos beijos ou se os cessava.

- James...- Sussurrou.- James, espera!

Ele parou de beijá-la. Tinha um ar de decepção em seu rosto.

- Será que você pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?- Ela perguntou formalmente.

James levantou-se da cama e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, que estava mais rebelde que o normal. Lilian continuou na cama, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar, então ela mirou sua visão ao chão.

- Por que você fez isso?- Ela perguntou.

- Por que _nós _fizemos, você quer dizer.

- Você me beijou!- Olhou para ele novamente.

- Lilian, _nós _nos beijamos!

Ela não respondeu. Sabia que James estava certo; ela também o beijara. E havia sentido algo que não podia explicar; uma espécie de atração e desejo. Sentiu medo. Não queria, não podia estar apaixonada por James Potter.

- É, nós nos beijamos.- Ela confirmou.- Não há um porquê; mas isso aconteceu. E não deve se repetir.

O rosto de James se contraiu. Ele abriu a boca, fazendo menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Lilian o interrompeu.

- E eu quero que fique bem claro que eu não sou mais uma de suas vadias, Potter.- Falou com a voz firme.- Nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo. Eu sou uma mulher séria, você me entendeu?

- Perfeitamente.- Falou com a voz abafada.

Olharam-se mais uma vez. James suspirou e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Lilian continuou parada por alguns instantes, após a saída de James. Depois, agarrou o travesseiro com as duas mãos e esfregou seu rosto nele. Pensou em o que aconteceria se estivesse se apaixonando e sentiu raiva de si mesma.

Não sabia se era seu orgulho, ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas havia algo que a impedia de admitir e reconhecer que ela estava criando sentimentos maiores por James Potter.

* * *

Estar no meio de todos aqueles homens engravatados, que estavam prester a enlouquecer de tanto beber copos e mais copos de Péchés, lhe causava uma sensação de extremo nojo. Pois todos aqueles homens estavam ali pagando por algo banal; uma noite, qualquer mulher. Ele não. Ele não queria _qualquer _mulher, ele queria _aquela _mulher. Não por _uma_ noite, mas por _todas_ as noites.

- Sr. Black!

Ele virou-se e avistou Frank Longbottom alguns passos atrás dele. Não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas já havia ouvido falar dele diversas vezes. Era o dono de uma importante relojoaria. Sua foto aparecia no jornal semanalmente.

- Sr. Longbottom!- Apertou a mão dele.- É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- Me chame de Frank.- Respondeu amigavelmente.

- Só se você me chamar de Sirius.

- Está bem, Sirius.- Riu e olhou para o palco, cercado de dançarinas.- Escolhendo qual será a aventura de hoje?

- Não, não...- Coçou o queixo.- Eu só estou esperando a srta. Dahlem.

- Compreendo.

- E você?

- O mesmo que você.- Sorriu.- Esperando a Alice. Você a conhece?

- Uma de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis?- Frank confirmou com a cabeça.- Ela é muito bonita.

- É, sim.- Disse Frank.- Rafaella Dahlem também é. Por isso todos os homens a querem.

- Mas ninguém a quer como eu.- Sussurrou.

- O que você disse?- Frank perguntou, fingindo não ter escutado o que Sirius disse.

- Nada não.

- Hum, bem, eu preciso ir.- Ele apertou a mão de Sirius mais uma vez.- Foi um prazer conhecer você, Sirius.

- Prazer.- Soltou a mão de Frank.

Frank recém havia saído quando Rafaella entrou no palco, usando um vestido que mais parecia uma camisola; curto e transparente. Ouviu gritos histéricos e assobios dos homens que estavam ao seu lado. Sentiu-se incomodado com tanto barulho, mas ao olhar Dahlem com mais atenção, os gritos foram ficando cada vez mais baixos, até cessarem completamente. Não havia mais ninguém em La Couleur. Somente Sirius e Dahlem.

Sirius acordou do transe quando um homem ao seu lado o empurrou.

- DESCULPE!- O homem gritou.- DESCULPE!

Sirius não respondeu ao homem, apenas voltou a olhar Rafaella. Notou que ela evitava encará-lo, mirando sua visão para todas as pessoas presentes no cabaré, menos em Sirius. Queria sentir raiva dela, mas sempre que a olhava sentia uma leveza tão grande em seu corpo que tinha a impressão que poderia voar; tudo se apagava. Os gritos, as pessoas, qualquer movimentação. E, novamente, estavam somente Sirius e Dahlem em La Couleur.

Havia uma espécie de atração entre os dois. Era como se houvesse uma imã entre Sirius e Dahlem, os unindo severa e brutalmente. Não adiantava lutar, não adiantava tentar fugir daquela mulher. Rafaella Dahlem. A forma como ela transformava tudo que possuía em vulgaridade o deixava entorpecido. Precisava chegar mais perto, respirar o mesmo ar que ela. Tocá-la.

- SIRIUS! Que _diabos _você está fazendo?

James Potter segurava seu braço com tanta força que suas veias estavam transpareciam sobre a pele morena. Sirius recuou, fazendo James soltá-lo. Olharam-se por alguns segundos.

- Sirius, venha comigo.

- Para quê?

- Apenas venha.- James respondeu com rispidez.

Um pouco contrariado, Sirius Black o seguiu. Andaram até a pub e sentaram-se na primeira mesa à vista. Sirius tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas e olhava para os lados calmamente.

- Procura alguma coisa?- James lhe perguntou.

- Sim.- Respondeu ainda olhando para os lados.- Onde estão as garçonetes?

- Não há garçonetes. Apenas prostitutas, mas elas estão ocupadas demais dançando para homens como você.

- E Lilian Evans?

- O que tem ela?

- Também está dançando para homens como eu?- Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

- Lily está em seu quarto.- James respondeu entre o dentes.

- Ela está doente?

- Quase isso.- Suspirou.- Eu preciso avisar você sobre algo.

- O que é?- Perguntou Sirius impacientemente.

- Você sabia que Remus Lupin está apaixonado por uma das cortesãs?

Sirius tossiu; sentiu-se incomodado com o assunto. James, porém, continuou imóvel.

- É mesmo?- Sirius tentou fingir interesse.- Isso é...

- Péssimo.- Completou James.- É péssimo! Pense comigo: o que acontecerá se todos os homens se apaixonarem por cada mulher que trabalha aqui?

Sirius Black não respondeu.

- Sairei no prejuízo, meu caro Black...

- É, eu sei. Hoje Frank mencionou algo sobre Alice... parece estar interessado nela.- Coçou o queixo.- O que você pretende fazer?

- Bem...- James se levantou da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do Sirius.- Eu _realmente _não sei. Esses homens que se apaixonam por prostitutas... tenho pena deles, sabe.- James sentiu Sirius se revirar na cadeira.- Tenho pena de todos eles. Tenho pena de você, Sirius.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO?- Ele se levantou da cadeira, encarando James.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.- James falou entre os dentes.

- EU NÃO SEI, DROGA!

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE TOLO, BLACK! VOCÊ SABE, EU SEI, TODOS SABEM! VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELA DAHLEM!

Depois disso, toda vez que ele olhava nos olhos de James, sentia seu rosto queimar, arder. Nenhum deles falou nada; nenhum som, nenhuma voz. Apenas a maldita música ao fundo continuava a tocar, como se tudo estivesse perfeito. Mas não estava.

Sirius Black voltou a sentar-se na cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, cobriu o rosto com as mãos e pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu a música que tocava em La Couleur entrar em seus ouvidos como navalhas, o fazendo sangrar.

* * *

N/A: Olá! Pela 1356489 vez, desculpem a demora. Dessa vez foi irresponsabilidade minha, preguiça de postar. Mas, o importante é que agora está postado:D

Então, será que Sirius irá admitir que está apaixonado por Dahlem? O que James irá fazer? E o clima entre James e Lily, como vai ficar?  
Tudo será respondido no próximo capítulo ;D

N/B: Meu capítulo favorito (:

Enfim, é isso!

Beijos,

Donna Black.


	13. Desabafos com Emmeline

**Capítulo Treze- Desabafos com Emmeline**

- Eu não estou apaixonado.

Era mentira. Nunca tivera uma atração maior por uma mulher do que pela Dahlem. Ele estava apaixonado por cada centímetro dela; os cabelos, os olhos, o corpo.

- Então eu estava enganado?- James perguntou.

- Estava.- Sirius respondeu rapidamente.- Você estava enganado. Afinal, eu sei que é completamente idiota se apaixonar por alguém como a Dahlem.- Pausou.- Ela é linda e tudo mais... mas nada que me faça perder o controle.

- Ótimo.- Sorriu.

Ficaram mais alguns segundos ali, imóveis, em um clima desagradável. Depois, James saiu e andou em direção às escadas. Não havia encontrado Emmeline em lugar algum. Chegou à conclusão de que deveria estar no quarto com Remus. E James começou a se arrepender de ter chamado Remus para ajudá-lo nos negócios. Esse era muito útil, mas também não era indispensável. Sem contar que se Emmeline resolvesse sair do La Couleur por causa dele, James teria um grande prejuízo.

Bateu na porta do quarto de Emmeline. Ela atendeu.

- J-James?

Ele se surpreendeu. Emmeline estava completamente vestida, com uma camisola que arrastava pelo chão, os cabelos presos em um coque e os olhos inchados. Sentiu pena dela.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Emme.

A morena recuou; deu alguns passos para trás e virou-se. James sentiu uma agitação e logo depois viu Remus Lupin saindo do quarto, passando por ele como se não tivesse o visto. Sentiu raiva.

- Entre.- Ela esperou ele entrar e fechou a porta.- Fale.

- Eu vou ser o mais direto possível.

- Ótimo.

- Eu sei que você está apaixonada pelo Remus.

Os olhos dela demonstravam um medo nunca sentido antes. Ela tremia.

- Está tudo bem.- Ele disse.- Essas coisas acontecem, não é? Porém... apenas para garantir, hoje eu vou falar com o Lupin.

- O que você vai dizer pra ele?- Perguntou rapidamente.

- Não é óbvio?- Suspirou.- Vou mandá-lo embora, claro.

- O QUÊ?- Gritou desesperada.- MAS POR QUÊ?

- PORQUE EU ESTOU CANSADO DESSES IDIOTAS QUE CHEGAM AO MEU BORDEL E LEVAM TODAS AS MINHAS MULHERES EMBORA!

- Eu não sou sua mulher.- Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

- É o meu lucro.

- Eu também não sou um objeto, Potter.- Respondeu com raiva, enquanto as lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto.- Você não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Você é uma cortesã qualquer.- Respondeu com descaso.- É apenas paga para fazer o que você faz de melhor!

- CALA A BOCA!

James parou. Olhou a mulher que estava à sua frente; olhou com muita atenção. Dos pés à cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando ela havia chegado no La Couleur, implorando por trabalho. Era jovem, inocente, doce. Tremia todas as vezes que um homem se aproximava dela. Mas com o passar do tempo, já estava acustumada; afinal, era uma das preferidas dos homens. Por muita vezes James pensou que Emmeline já havia perdido aquela doçura e aquele jeito inocente que tinha. Mas sempre ao fitá-la, notava que ainda era a mesma garotinha inocente e sutil que conhecera anos atrás.

- Você se lembra de quando entrou pela porta da frente me implorando trabalho?- Ele sentou-se na cama.- Você lembra, Emmeline?

- Claro.- Ela sussurrou.

- E depois de tudo que eu fiz por você, é assim que você me agradece?- Pausou.- Desde aquele dia que você veio trabalhar aqui...

- Desde aquele dia!- Ela o interrompeu.- Desde aquele _maldito _dia você me fez acreditar que eu só valia o quanto pagavam por mim!

- E você não vale?

- Não são as notas de dinheiro, cheques ou jóias que vão dizer se eu sou importante ou não. Remus me fez...

- Remus é um idiota.- Interrompeu.

- Ele me ama!

- E isso faz dele mais idiota ainda!

Emmeline teve vontade de tapear o rosto de James, mas não o fez. Calou-se. Sempre fora submissa a James Potter, não iria ser de um dia para outro que isso iria mudar.

- James, você já amou?

Essa pergunta foi como um balde de água fria sobre ele. Sentiu arrepios e o coração bateu com mais intensidade.

- Por que você quer saber isso?- Perguntou com rispidez.

- Porque se a sua resposta for sim, você vai me entender.

Ela andou até a boda da cama, onde James estava sentado, e se ajoelhou, podendo olhar para ele. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. A boca da Emmeline tremia constantemente, como se ela quisesse dizer algo. O olhar transbordava tristeza; todavia, no meio de tanta tristeza, era possível encontrar um pingo de esperança.

- Vamos supor que a resposta seja sim.- Ele disse, ainda a encarando.

- Então... será que esse amor foi o suficientemente forte para fazer você desistir de tudo?- Ela sorriu.- Quero dizer, você já teve vontade de largar tudo só para poder ficar com a pessoa que você ama?

James não respondeu.

- Às vezes nós precisamos arriscar, James.

- Mas se arriscamos...- Ele sussurrou.- Podemos perder tudo.

- Ou ganhar.- Ela sorriu mais uma vez.- Podemos ganhar uma oportunidade que mude tudo! Como poderiamos viver sem ter riscos?

- Talvez o medo seja maior.

- Maior?- Indagou, surpresa.

- Maior do que a vontade de ganhar.- James desviou do olhar de Emmeline. Olhava para o chão.

- Quando o medo é maior que a vontade de ganhar...- Ela pensou.- Significa que você é um _covarde._

- Então a pessoa corajosa não tem medo?

- Os corajosos e os covardes têm medo. A diferença é que os corajosos arriscam.

Silêncio. A cabeça de James estava a mil, tentando absorver tudo que Emmeline o falava. Voltou seu olhar a ela. Era incrível como ainda aparentava ser a mesma garotinha ingênua. Mas era uma mulher inteligente, corajosa, esperando apenas uma oportunidade de mostrar o quão forte poderia ser. Ela o surpreendia.

- Você é corajosa, Emme?- Ele perguntou em um tom de desafio.

- Teoricamente, sim.- Suspirou.- Mas eu preciso de uma chance para mostrar isso às pessoas.

- E qual seria essa chance?

- O amor é a única chance que temos.- Ela se levantou e se virou, ficando de costas para James.- Na minha situação, é a única chance. Na sua também, James.

- O quê?- Ele perguntou rapidamente.- Como assim?

- Eu sou uma pessoa muito atenta.- Sorriu.- Mais do que você imagina.

- Me explique!- Bufou.

- Não preciso explicar nada quando digo o nome Lily Evans.

De repente, ele sentiu um cubo de gelo sendo esfregado em suas costas. Ficou enjoado.

- Você ficou nervoso só de ouvir o nome dela, não é?

- Não existe nada entre mim e Lily.- Falou claramente.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza.- Virou-se, voltando a ficar de frente para James.- Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei.

Ele não respondeu. Seu rosto estava corado e ele evitava ao máximo olhar para a Emmeline. Observou suas próprias mãos; estavam trêmulas. Tirou os óculos, esfregou os olhos com os dedos e pôs os óculos novamente.

- Não faça nada _apenas _para mostrar aos outros quanta coragem você tem.- Ela falou calmamente.- Faça isso por você. E pela Lily.

- Como vou fazer alguma coisa por uma mulher que me odeia?- Suspirou.- Ela me odeia.

- Não é verdade!- Retrucou.- Está mais claro que água, sabia?

- O quê?

- Que Lily gosta de você.

- Como você poder saber isso?- Perguntou impacientemente.

- Você já olhou nos olhos dela?

- Óbvio que sim.

- Então preste mais atenção!- Ela aumentou o tom de voz.- Comece a prestar mais atenção em tudo que ela faz.

James lembrou-se do beijo; de como Lily havia fugido dele.

- Fuga também é um sinal de covardia?- Ele perguntou.

- Claro.- Emmeline sorriu.- Lily é covarde?

- Às vezes.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio voltou ao quarto. Ele observava cada móvel; a cama, o armário, a penteadeira. Depois, voltava ao seu olhar a Emmeline. Nunca imaginou que ela pudesse ter as respostas para as suas perguntas. Era difícil se acostumar com a idéia de que não veria mais a morena vestida com tanto glamour, com tantas jóias. E sentia uma vontade muito grande de rir sempre que imaginava ela usando roupas surradas, cozinhando, limpando. Mas logo essa vontade de rir se dissolvia, transformando-se num incrível sentimento de admiração.

- Eu quero dar a chance para você mostrar o quanto é corajosa, Emme.- Ele falou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- O pingo de esperança que havia em nos olhos de Emmeline se transformaram em oceanos. Seus olhos lacrimejavam.

- Você está despedida.

* * *

N/A: Bem, desculpem a demora. Final de ano, né, vocês devem imaginar os problemas... Mas, enfim, capítulo treze postado! Cheio de revelações, não? Adorei esse final, "você está despedida". O próximo capítulo não será tão emocionante quanto esse... mas eu devo manter um equlíbrio, não é? E eu juro que não vou demorar a postar.

N/B: MELHOR CAPÍTULO DE TODOS. Amei demaaaais.

Bem, obrigado a todos aqueles que leram e comentaram, que leram e não comentaram e a minha querida e amada beta, Gween Black.

Beijos em todos,

Donna Black.


	14. A Proposta de Isabelli

**Capítulo Catorze- A Proposta de Isabelli**

A última noite em La Couleur parecia ter sido mais comprida do que todas as outras. James havia passado a noite em claro, apenas pensando em tudo que Emmeline havia lhe dito. Cada frase que ela havia falado fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Ele precisava ser corajoso, precisava arriscar. Precisava amar.

- James?

Rafaella Dahlem estava recostada à porta de seu quarto. Vestia um longo robe e segurava com força uma xícara de café. As visíveis olheiras em seu rosto pareciam pedir para os olhos serem fechados e seu cabelo nunca esteve tão desarrumado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- James perguntou sem emoção.

- Você tem uma visita.

- Quem?

- A tal da Isabelli Boumier.- Falou, levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ah... peça para ela entrar.

A loira saiu por alguns instantes e logo voltou acompanhada por Isabelli. Como sempre, ela mantinha um falso sorriso no rosto.

- Meu querido James!- Ela abriu os braços, pronta pare receber um abraço. Mas James apenas estendeu a mão para ela.- Como você está?

- Ótimo. E você, Isabelli?- Perguntou, fingindo interesse.

- Maravilhosa!- Ela virou-se e olhou Dahlem, que continuava recostada à porta.- Você que não parece estar muito bem, não é, Rafaella?

- Foi uma noite longa.- Respondeu, sem olhar para Isabelli.

- Eu acredito.- A outra respondeu, voltando a olhar para James.- Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê da minha agradável visita, não é?

James sentiu vontade de dizer que não estava se perguntando nada e muito menos achava a visita agradável. Mas apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Bem, eu vou lhe explicar. Mas eu gostaria muito que falássemos a sós.- Olhou para Dahlem.

- Tudo bem, estou indo.

Dahlem saiu do quarto e fechou a porta com força. Tomou mais um gole de seu café. Andou calmamente pelo corredor, observando os nomes que estavam pendurados nas portas. Thelma Abott, Alice Bowman, Marla Denson. Parou em frente à porta do quarto que supostamente deveria ser de Emmeline. Mas a placa com nome dela não estava mais lá; o que restava era, apenas, as marcas dos pregos.

- Ela mesma tirou a placa.

Lily estava alguns passos atrás de Dahlem. Também vestia um robe; havia acabado de acordar.

- Por que ela fez isso?- Dahlem perguntou indignada.- Se James descobrir...

- Ele que mandou ela tirar.- Interrompeu.

- QUÊ?- A xícara estava começando a escorregar de sua mão.- Mas... por quê?

- Ela foi embora... _embora.- _Repetiu.

A triste expressão no rosto de Lily era muito visível. O olhar melancólico, a voz arrastada. Dahlem sentiu pena dela; teve vontade de passar a mão no ombro dela e conversar. Dizer-lhe que Emmeline não era a sua única amiga, que ela também era sua amiga. Mas não o fez. Afinal, ela sabia que Lily nunca gostara muito dela.

- Ela foi sozinha?- Rafaella perguntou.

- Não. Foi com Remus Lupin.

Rafaella não se surpreendeu. Sempre que via os dois juntos, notava um brilho diferente no olhar de Emme. Já havia percebido que eles estavam apaixonados e que, alguma hora, isso iria acontecer.

- Você sabe para onde ela foi?- Dahlem perguntou, curiosa.

- Não tenho idéia.- Respondeu, mantendo a mesma expressão triste.

- Bem, você pode pensar pelo lado bom...- Sorriu.- Pelo menos ela está feliz agora. Está com o homem que a ama de verdade... e que não precisa pagá-la para provar isso.

- É, você tem razão. Agora ela não tem que se rebaixar dormindo com qualquer um por dinheiro.

Lily disse tais palavras com tanta indelicadeza e grosseria que pensou que Dahlem iria, no mínimo, começar a chorar. Ficou surpresa ao ver que a loira sorria carinhosamente.

- Você está certa, Lily.- Suspirou e tomou mais um gole do café.- Você está certa.

* * *

- Sua proposta é impossível de ser aceita, Srta. Boumier. Eu lamento.

- Já disse para me chamar de Isabelli.- Sorriu.- Mas é uma pena que você não queira...

- La Couleur pertenceu ao meu pai.- Ele a interrompeu.- Seria um ato terrível de minha parte vendê-lo.

James segurava alguns papéis cobertos por palavras que ele não tinha a mínima vontade de ler. Estendeu a mão, entregando os papéis a Isabelli. Ela pegou-os papéis impacientemente.

- Você não pode negar que a proposta é ótima.- Disse, folheando os papéis.

- É uma proposta realmente tentadora.- James tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.- Mas não. Não quero.

Isabelli revirou os olhos pelo quarto, gravando cada imagem que via. Inclinou a cabeça e observou o tapete em que pisava. Começou a mexer seus pés em movimentos circulares, observando a pelugem vermelha do tapete agitar-se no mesmo ritmo que seus pés.

- Italiano, não?

- Desculpe?

- O tapete.- Isabelli apontou para o chão.- É italiano, não?

- É.- Repôs os óculos.- Importado da Itália.

- Você deve ter muito lucro em seu trabalho para comprar objetos importados, eu suponho.

- Um pouco.- Respondeu impacientemente, já não agüentando a presença de Isabelli em seu quarto.

- Bem, todo o seu lucro vem daquelas... _moças, _não é?- O tom da voz dela alcançou um agudo quase insuportável, que fez James cobrir as orelhas discretamente.

- É, vem.

- Mas...- Ela coçou o queixo sutilmente.- Se essas moças saem do La Couleur a hora que quiserem, como você ainda consegue obter lucros?- Ela riu.- Ou La Couleur está com problemas financeiros...?

- Do que você está falando?- James a interrompeu.

- Bem...- Ela tossiu.- Fiquei sabendo que Emmeline Vance foi embora.

- Emmeline Vance foi demitida.- Falou com rispidez.- E mesmo que tivesse ido, isso não seria de sua conta, Srta. Boumier.

- Desculpe.- Pigarreou.- Só fiquei curiosa. Você vai ser grosso comigo outra vez se eu lhe perguntar a razão pela qual Emmeline foi demitida?

- Incompetência no trabalho.

* * *

Rafaella e Lilian, que ainda estavam no corredor, ouviram a porta do quarto de James bater com tanta força que parecia que iria derrubar as todas as paredes. Viram Isabelli Boumier retirar-se do quarto com uma expressão antipática no rosto, com a mão esquerda carregando firmemente sua bolsa e a mão direita cuidando dos papéis. Quando Isabelli passou por elas, Dahlem abriu um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

- Até logo, Belli.

Isabelli não respondeu; mas a expressão que tinha mostrava que havia detestado ser chamada de Belli. Lily abafou o riso, enquanto ouvia os passos pesados de Isabelli descendo as escadas.

- Qual o problema dela?- Dahlem perguntou.

- Ela queria comprar o La Couleur.- Disse James, enquanto saía de seu quarto e fechava a porta.- Obviamente, ela não conseguiu.

- Eu sabia que ela queria algo do tipo.- Lily bufou.- Não é à toa que uma mulher começa a vir a um bordel com tanta freqüência e ainda tenta seduzir o dono.

- Como assim seduzir o dono?- Dahlem se engasgou com o café.- James, ela se _ofereceu _para você?

- Bem... muito indiretamente.- Ele estava desconcertado e levemente corado.

- Não seja modesto, Potter.- Lily disse.- Isabelli beijou você no meio da _pub_ lotada.

- Que mulherzinha qualquer...- Dahlem sussurrou.

Lily queria dizer a Dahlem que ela não tinha nenhum direito de chamar Isabelli de "mulherzinha qualquer" e gostaria muito de lembrar-lhe de que ela era uma prostituta. Mas, sem saber porquê, ficou calada.

- E ela ainda quis saber sobre Emmeline.- James quebrou o silêncio.- Perguntou o por quê de ela ter ido embora.

- O que você disse pra ela?- Lily murmurou.

- Apenas disse que foi por incompetência no trabalho...

- O que não deixa de ser verdade. Quero dizer, se apaixonar por um cliente...

Dahlem pigarreou. Tomou mais um gole do café, para disfarçar. Não queria mostrar que falar sobre paixões por próprios clientes a incomodava. Pensou em Sirius e na última vez que estiveram juntos. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentiu dominada, presa. Nunca havia se sentindo assim com nenhum homem. Apenas com Sirius.

- Você não acha, _Rafaella?- _James a olhava, esperando uma resposta.

- Acho o quê?

- Que as pessoas não escolhem quando se apaixonar. Que, quando isso acontece, estamos perdidos. E não há nada que possamos fazer, além de nos entregarmos.

O corredor ficou em silêncio. Lilian fingiu não ter ouvido o que James falara, olhando para os lados, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. James olhava para Dahlem, esperando uma resposta. E a voz dela quebrou o silêncio.

- É, eu acho.

* * *

Era final de tarde. Dahlem observava pela janela de seu quarto o pôr-do-sol. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e caiam-lhe até a metade de suas costas. O olhar era triste e profundo. Piscava os olhos com uma certa freqüência, tentando impedir que as lágrimas descessem de seus olhos.

Fechou a cortina da janela e foi deitar em sua cama.

Será que James sabe?

Tudo o que ele falara sobre se apaixonar e se entregar havia deixado Dahlem incomodada. Tantas vezes negara, dizendo para si mesma que não estava amando, que não era amor. Que era apenas uma confusão na sua cabeça- e não no seu coração.

Mas só de Sirius Black chegar perto dela, suas pernas ficavam trêmulas. Lá do palco, sempre evitava olhar para ele. Porque, se olhasse, seria capaz de perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

Enquanto Sirius Black tomava conta de seus pensamentos, alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto. Antes que respondesse "entre", ou abrisse a porta, James já havia entrado no quarto. Segurava um pedaço de papel com tanta força que chegava a amassá-lo. Seu rosto mostrava que ele estava com raiva.

- James, o que aconteceu?- Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Você não vai acreditar.- Respondeu, mostrando o papel a Dahlem.- Você não vai acreditar no que aquela _vadia _fez!

Dahlem pegou o papel e leu. Era uma carta de Isabelli Boumier.

_Querido James,_

_É uma pena que você não tenha aceitado a minha oferta. Mas eu quero que você saiba que aquela era a menor que eu poderia ter feito. Tenho certeza que pelo dobro do preço você aceitaria, não é? _

_É bastante dinheiro, tenho certeza de que você vai querer. Já até falei com meu amigo, Jean Grenouille, ele é do jornal de Paris. Pedi a ele que colocasse na primeira página do jornal: "La Couleur vendido a Isabelli Boumier"._

_Não é esplêndido?_

_Aguardo respostas, querido._

_Isabelli B._

Após ler a carta, Dahlem riu. James olhou pra ela surpresa, perguntando o porquê da risada.

- Ela é louca.- Respondeu.- Louca, louca, louca. Como ela vai colocar uma notícia falsa no jornal?

- Creio que não colocará. Acho que só disse isso para fazer uma pressão em

mim.

- Ela dobrou mesmo o preço da oferta?

- Bem, é o que está escrito na carta.- Deu os ombros

- E qual seria o valor?- Dahlem sentiu uma ponta de curiosidade surgir.

- Alto.- James respondeu, sem olhá-la.- E isso seria, _exatamente_?

- Um milhão de francos, Dahlem.

* * *

N/A: Oi, oi. SIM, eu sei que eu demorei(aliás, eu sempre demoro) séculos pra postar. Mas dessa vez eu tive um motivo mais forte, ok? Meu computador estragou(só alegria, minha gente). Tive medo de perder todas as minhas fics e talz, mas no fim deu tudo certo :)

Obrigada a Gween Black que betou e obrigada a todos aqueles que lêem, comentam e aguardam pacientemente os capítulos:D

Beijos,

Donna Black.


	15. Surpresas

**Capítulo Quinze- Surpresas**

- ... Um m-milhão de francos?- Dahlem gaguejou.

- Isso mesmo.- James respondeu.- Eu não tenho _idéia _do que ela faria com o La Couleur, se eu vendesse a ela.

- Nem eu. Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa: se ela ofereceu um milhão de libras, é porque tinha algo em mente.

- Ainda tem, você quer dizer.- Ele apontou para a carta na mão de Dahlem.- E vai colocar isso nos _jornais! _Essa mulher é louca. Completamente louca.

- Eu concordo. Quanto à notícia no jornal... acho que ela não vai publicar realmente.

- Talvez publique!- Exclamou.- Já disse, essa mulher é louca.

- Eu acho que você deveria ligar para ela.- Dahlem inclinou o braço, entregando a carta de Isabelli a James.- Tome, no canto direito da folha tem o telefone dela.

- Mas o que vou dizer a ela?- James deu os ombros.

- Que _não, _La Couleur não está a venda, nem pra ela e nem pra ninguém!

Os preparativos para a noite haviam começado. Lily estava na pub, arrumando algumas mesas, enquanto Dahlem preparava os Péchés. Diversas vezes, Lily já havia tentado entrar escondida na cozinha, para descobrir os ingredientes do Péché. Mas todas as vezes foram inuteis. A porta estava sempre trancada e as janelas fechadas.

- Onde está Dahlem?

James sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que estavam em volta da mesa que Lily arrumava. Sem olhá-lo, a ruiva respondeu:

- Na cozinha. Fazendo os Péchés.

- Ah, claro. Eu gostaria _muito _de saber o que ela coloca nessa bebida.

- Provavelmente gotas do próprio veneno.- Respondeu rispidamente.- Enlouqueceriam qualquer um, não acha?

- Não fale assim dela, Lily.- Apesar do comentário maldoso, James segurou-se para não rir.- Ela gosta de você.

Lily sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento. Afinal, Rafaella Dahlem sempre a tratou com respeito e até mesmo com um pouco de carinho. Pensou que talvez estivesse na hora de abrir um pouco de espaço em sua vida para receber Dahlem.

- É, você está certo.- Disse Lilian.

- Não acredito! Lily Evans disse que estou certo!- Ele riu.

- Qual é a graça?- Ela estava série.

- Bem...- O sorriso sumiu da face de James.- Você é um pouco orgulhosa. Não é de seu estilo ficar admitindo que os outros estão certos... ainda mais eu, James Potter.

Ao ouvir o sobrenome "Potter", a imagem de um homem mais velho, usando óculos de aro tartaruga e uma aparência bondosa rapidamente se formou na cabeça de Lilian. Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se de Ulisses Potter.

- Bem, Potter, as pessoas mudam.

- Posso saber o motivo de sua mudança?- Um tom de curiosidade havia surgido em James.

- Nada tão visível assim... e nem tão surpreendente.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não é pra entender.

E, como se houvesse acordado de um transe, Lilian voltou seus olhos à mesa e passou um pano umidecido sobre ela. James fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Dahlem, que havia aberto a porta da cozinha com tamanha brutalidade que a maçaneta soltou-se e caiu no chão, rolando até os pés de James. Ele se abaixou, juntou a maçaneta e a analisou. Depois, virou seu olhar a Dahlem.

- D-desculpe...- Ela balbuciou.- É que abri a porta com muita força e...

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez.- James andou até a porta da cozinha, e tentou encaixar a maçaneta no buraco que ela havia deixado do lado direto da porta.- Por que você abriu a porta com toda essa força?

- Bem... não foi por querer, desculpe.- Ela evitava olhar para James e para Lily.- Os Péchés estão pronto.

- Quantos você fez?- Lily perguntou.

- O suficiente. Mas mudando da água para o vinho, James, você ligou para Isabelli?

- Por que James deveria ligar para ela?- Lily interrompeu.

- Você não soube da proposta dela?- James perguntou.

- Sim, eu soube! Mas pensei que você tivesse recusado e...

- E eu recusei!- Interrompeu.- Mas ela me enviou uma carta, insistindo em comprar o La Couleur.

- Eu sabia que essa mulher não era de confiança...

James e Dahlem se entreolharam, sem falar mais nada.

Quando menos esperaram, La Couleur já estava lotado de homens que ocupavam as mesas da pub, enquanto aguardavam o show das dançarinas no palco. Lily servia Péchés, com sua casual expressão de tédio. Mas todo o tédio estampado em sua face se transformou em um sorriso. De longe, ela pôde avistar um casal nada comum entrando pela porta da frente do bordel. Remus e Emmeline.

- REMUS! EMME!- Gritou, largando o copo que tinha na mão em uma mesa qualquer, enquanto corria ao encontro do casal.- Não acredito!

Emmeline ria do jeito desastrado que Lily corria mas Remus apenas a encarava com uma seriedade no rosto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- As duas se abraçaram.

- Bem, nós pensamos em ver como tudo está por aqui...- A morena olhou para os lados.- Mas tudo parece normal. Onde está James?

- Ele está lá em cima.- Apontou para as escadas.- Resolvendo alguns assuntos que têm a ver com a Isabelli Boumier...

- Isabelli?- Remus perguntou.- Não é aquela mulher que apareceu de repente no La Couleur?

- Ela mesma. Quer comprar o La Couleur.

- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM COMPRAR O LA COULEUR?- Após ter gritado, Remus notou que havia chamado a atenção de alguns homens que estavam próximos a eles. Discretamente, ele pôs a mão na boca e tossiu.- Lily, explique-me direito essa história!

- Ela veio aqui há alguns dias para fazer uma proposta a James.- Lupin levantou as sobrancelhas e fez menção de falar algo, mas antes que o fizesse, ela continuou.- _Obviamente _ele recusou. Mas ela ainda está insistindo, e está convencida de que vai conseguir.

- Pobre mulher. Está perdendo seu _valioso _tempo.

- É o que todos nós achamos, Remus.

Calaram-se. Lupin pensava no que aconteceria se James realmente chegasse a vender La Couleur. Provavelmente Ulisses Potter iria se revirar no túmulo. Afinal, o sr. Potter já iria se sentir um tanto incomodado em saber que sua famosa casa noturna, a maior de Paris, havia se transformado em um bordel. E em vez de vender bebidas ou música, vendiam mulheres.  
Apesar disso, ele nunca condenou James. La Couleur ainda era a maior casa noturna de Paris- e a que mais dava lucros.

- Remus! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, olá, James!- Apertaram-se as mãos.- Vejo que La Couleur continua o mesmo de sempre...

- Você sumiu por dois dias!- Riu.- Grandes mudanças não ocorrem em apenas dois dias...

- Deus criou o mundo em sete.

- Pois bem, volte daqui cinco dias.

Remus riu. Apesar disso, não duvidara que James pudesse mudar a cor das paredes, os móveis, enfim, toda a decoração, em apenas cinco dias. James Potter é do tipo que surpreende você.

- Lily me disse que Isabelli Boumier fez uma proposta a você.

- Nem me lembre. Estou tentando esquecer o fato... aliás, venha comigo. Preciso conversar com você sobre isso.

Os dois andaram em direção às escadas e as subiram. Entraram no quarto de James. Ele abriu algumas gavetas e vasculhou os papéis sob a mesa até encontrar a carta que Isabelli havia mandado. Entregou-a a Remus, que leu calmamente.

- Ela ofereceu o dobro.- Remus disse, após ler.- Quanto seria?

- Um milhão de francos.

- É muito dinheiro.- Falou, sem tirar os olhos da carta.

- É uma proposta irrecusável...

- O que você quer dizer com _irrecusável? _Você vai vender o La Couleur?

- É uma proposta irrecusável a todos aqueles que têm uma certa fraqueza quanto ao dinheiro.

- E você não tem, James?

- Claro que não!- Bufou.

- Então diga-me: por que La Couleur é um prostíbulo?

James olhou para Remus; ele estava parado, ainda com a carta nas mãos. Ele sempre fora um homem muito equilibrado e sensato, mas agora seus olhos lançavam um certo desgosto, quase uma espécie de raiva. Raiva que foi refletida em James, que ficou indignado com o comentário de Remus, pois o lugar em que ele estava trabalhando há dois dias foi chamado de prostíbulo por ele mesmo.  
James se aproximou de Lupin e sussurrou:

- _Prostíbulo _é onde sua mãe trabalhava. La Couleur é a maior _pub _de Paris, da França, da europa! Aqui não há vagabundinhas como todas aquelas que você dormiu, aqui há mulheres; mulheres inteligentes, que usufruem o dinheiro de homens otários como você que com um gole de Péché perdem o controle da própria mente!

Remus sentiu-se culpado por ter se referido a La Couleur com tamanho descaso; e James por ter respondido ao comentário. Olharam-se fixamente por alguns segundos. Lupin estava com os pedidos de desculpa na ponta da língua, mas antes que pudesse falar, o barulho de uma mão batendo na porta ecoou pelo quarto. James continuou encarando Lupin por mais alguns segundos, e depois, foi abrir a porta.  
Olhou para a figura à sua frente, que sorria abertamente, mostrando o desenho perfeito de seus dentes.

- _Você?- _James sussurrou.- O que você está fazendo aqui?

* * *

Olá! Desculpem pela demora... ano de vestibular é terrível, não tenho tido tempo pra nada. E, também, tenho pensado muito nessa fan fic. Pensei em parar de escrevê-la, em apagar meu cadastro aqui no ... não sei mais o que fazer. Mas vamos ver, né? Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo de hoje, e muito obrigada pelos reviews lindos que vocês sempre deixam.

Beijos,

Donna Black.


End file.
